princess of a princess
by Princess Harmony1
Summary: this little story is about well mainly about princess twilight and her real relationship with princess celestia i have no idea if any fan or person had this idea but yes... well here it is finally my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**ok first things first the entire thing about spike and applejack and fluttershy and discord getting married was NOT my idea to be honest it was and is and belongs to disneyfanatic2364... oh by the way thank you for letting me use it disneyfanatic2364 oh and hope y'all like the story and if others already thought about this then sorry i had no idea.**

* * *

><p>Celestia had always treated Twilight different, though Twilight never saw that. Celestia had always worried about Twilight, to be honest even the smallest detail scared the teacher. When Twilight became a princess, Celestia became even more careful with Twilight, there was something that she did not want anypony to know not even her sister princess Luna knew, it was literally only her that knew…<p>

* * *

><p>That day Princess Twilight was busy in the castle of Canterlot, doing her usual duties and with a help from her little dragon spike.<p>

"Check, check and check, we are all done Twilight." Said spike happily as he finished putting a tick in the box on the last things he had helped Twilight in.

"Perfect spike, thank you for helping again, it's hard not having somepony to help out, and I've missed you quite a bit."

Spike had married Applejack afew years ago, so Twilight almost never saw him except when he came along to help or came for a quick visit.

"No problem Twilight, I'm happy to help!" Said spike as he kept on smiling but at the same time he kept his claws' busy ticking the last of the boxes.

"Or should I say Princess Twilight.!" He said with a really devilish smile.

Twilight sighed and chuckled a little, Spike was always trying to annoy her with that saying, but Twilight only took it for good fun.

"Sure… Princess Twilight…" she sighed.

She had always been told that she was a great princess but she still thought that she wasn't a good one.

"Oh Twilight you don't have to keep thinking that you're a bad princess…. Cause you're not." Said Spike trying to persuade Twilight… though he knew that it wouldn't work.

" yeah Twilight you're a great Princess!" said a familiar voice, but one second she's standing up the next second she's being tackled by one of her pbff's!

"Rainbow!" she happily shouted as she tried to get up but then….

*crash!*,

she's back on the floor by somepony else.

"Pinkie!" she shouted trying to get up for the second time.

"Hi Twilight long time no see hey?" said pinkie pie as she bounced up and down non-stop.

Once she finished complementing all of her pbff's, a pony with a blue mane and tail and a golden like coat showed up next to her door and knocked politely.

"Can I come in Twilight?" he said with a gentle voice.

"Flash of course you can." She said smiling at the colt.

"Hi Flash" Said all of the five girls and spike smiling.

Twilight walked over to flash and gave him a hug,

Flash and Twilight had been dating for ages now.

"Hey flash aren't you supossed to be at the crystal empire?" asked Rainbow confused

"Umm, no not really I got transferred her so now Twilights' brother is keeping an extra eyes on me." Smiled Flash as he looked at Twilight.

"Really? I wonder why that happened." Said Fluttershy as she looked at Twilight in a devilish smile.

" Oh and Twilight Princess Celestia Said it's sunset and you've got a really long day tomorrow so she suggests that you go to bed." He said smiling.

"Ok… girls you better get going to your rooms, Princess Celestia is right we should all get going to bed." She said after a yawn. The girls agreed and went to bed.

As the girls and flashcentuary and spike went to their rooms,Fluttershy stayed back to talk to twilight a little.

"Im wondering why he got transfered?"said Fluttershy as she tried not not to laugh.

" I have no idea" said twilight confused

"Really no idea?" sid fluttershy as she put on a confusing face

"yes no idea, and i'm the one dating him!..."twilight said in both confustion and surprise.

"well i bet you that it wasn't your brothers idea by the looks if it, he probably doesn't even like him." fluttershy whispered making sure that flash wasn't around.

"That i know... he' being really protective... i can't help but smile at that i know that he's trying to protect me... isn't that what brothers are for?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"hehe yes twilight its what brothers are for." giggled fluttershy

Twilight realised what was going on and stepped two spaces and just in time because...

*SPLASH!* A bunch of water came splashing down like a waterfall just ended.

"Aww chaos it didn't work dad..." said screwball as she came floating down from above twilight.

"WE WILL GET THERE WILIGHT SPARKLE MARK MY WORDS WE WILL GET THERE!" bommed discord

" Yes i've litterally marked that sentance about onehundred and eighty times discord and what happened... nothing.!" sighed twilight as she and Fluttershy tried not to giggle at scewball and discord for failing the 180th prank.

"Hehe... well nice to see you again aunt Twilight..." giggle screwball

Twilight rolled her eyes and suddenly teleported to the other side of screwball then... *splash!*

"I knew it..."said twilight noting down one more mark for the times that discord and screwball failed to get that bucket of water on her.

"But how? when? but but but?" said discord as his mouth went wide open... so did screwball but in the end she Twilight and fluttershy spread down on the floor laughing along... soon discord joined in.

"hehe the giggling gave it away."said Twilight finally when all of the laughing stopped.

"we will get you one day aunt... you gotta meet your destiny... so will the bucket of water"giggled screwball.

"though i'm wondering when and how that will happen..."smiled fluttershy

" I'm wondering to when will that happen?" said princess Luna standing in the room smiling

"I don't think it every will princess Luna.."giggled Twilight

"We will find a way Twilight and you will meet your destiny."said discord with a devalish grin.

"Trust me Twilight when discord says he will get you... it means he will." giggled Princess Luna

"how do you know?" asked Twilight

"simple he always played pranks on me with Luna" said Princess Celestia smiling at Twilight

"We use to play pranks on my sister when we were children" laughed Princess Luna

"Yes but i do have my own favorite."giggled Princess Celestia remembering that funny but delish day.

"Yes well... like Princess Celestia said its getting late we should all get going to bed." pointed out Fluttershy

"But Mom... its still early." moaned screwball

"for kids like you it isn't." said Fluttershy

"But i'm a teenager... come on mom please" begged screwball

"now now come on screwy it's late... you may think its early for you but remember to your parents you are always a baby."said Twilight helping out Fluttershy.

screwball mummbled...

"fine... if you say so aunt twilight."smiled screwball.

just as the water started to fall twilight teleported next to Princess Luna

*splash* went the water just as it hit discord.

discord mumbled and then just laughed the others laughed along.

* One more mark for aunt twilight...again.." sighs screwball

"ok come on bedtime* ordered Twilight

"but..." started screwball only to be interrupted by twilight

"No buts... bedtime lets go come on out you go." twilight ordered but as she did so discord looked at Fluttershy

screwball never did as a grown up did but she just did as twilight demanded.

"How did she do that?" Fluttershy whispered to everypony when she was sure that twilight and screwball were gone.

"do what flutters?" asked rainbow dash just coming in from getting the twins and prism into bed.

"screwball just did as twilight said... and screwy never does what an adult says and here comes twilight and screwy does everything she's told."

"That is a little strange." suspected rainbow dash.

"hey what are those two up to?" asked pinkie pie

"i dunno... wait which two?"asked rainbow dash

"well duh flash and twilight... who else?" cheered pinkie pie as she both pointed at the two and bounced up and down non stop.

"tell you what... i can go check out what they are saying if you want" volunteered discord

"if u wanna i guess..." said Fluttershy in her normal quiet voice like always

"what is she hiding from us this time?" asked Rairity for the first time she got to canterlot

"one way to find out" sait discord.

* * *

><p>"so wait? you think its a girl?" said flash like he was gonna go totally crazy<p>

"well if it was... hmm to be honest that would be nice." imagined twilight

"I've already gone crazy with one girl."smiled flash.

Twilight and flash had been talking all night... well the first bit of Lunas' night

though very little did they know that discord was watching them...

"well... we should both get some sleep its getting late."yawned flash

"ok if i need you i'll call... ok?" said twilight with a huge yawn.

"okay... night twilight"said flash as he started to walk away

"night" replied Twilight with a sigh.

as twilight walked off... she forgot the book she was writing in and discord got a hold of it

"hmmmm i wonder what we have here?" asked discord to himself...

* * *

><p><strong>ok i think this chapter was a little tooooooo long...<strong>

**anyways hope you lot enjoyed it... and i really gotta include more on the other five girls...**


	2. Chapter 2

On that morning when the bright yellow sun came up and the beautiful moon went down, just before Princess Luna went to bed she heard Twilight and flash talking.

"So what do you think about the name coralline?"

Asked flash sounding like he and twilight already had that conversation.

"It's a nice name." Twilight yawned

Princess Luna was a little confused on what the conversation was on but she just left them alone, but the last thing she heard was from flashsentuary.

"You will be fine"… Princess Luna recalled those words, they just echoed in her head.

In an another room the girls, Spike, Princess Celestia, Discord and screwball got together for a so called 'private' meeting from twilight and Princess Luna went to bed since she's the princess of the night.

"Ok I think we are all here…" said Fluttershy back into her always voice.

"Wow I know that you use to be quiet mom but wow… that's like really, really quiet…" said screwball in amazement.

"Yes she used to be really quiet until she met your dad." Sighed Spike like he was getting tired of the conversation.

"Anyway girl we have to know what's in this book." Reminded Celestia worried about something and clearly not wanting anypony to know.

"Oh right of course well I don't think we really should do this, no offence but it's not right to go into Twilights things, it just doesn't feel right." pointed out Fluttershy

"I agree ya know y'all know it's not right lookin' into Twilights' things y'all." agreed Applejack

"Well I think we sort of have a right here because, well she's keeping something away from us , and that's not really being a true friend here is it?" defended Rainbow dash

"Yes I too agree with Rainbow dash here she's keeping something away from us and that's not right." Rarity agreed.

"Maybe you're right you know , because if we look into twilights' things then she'll be sad, and if she's sad then she will be angry at us and if she's angry at us then she won't be our friend!" said pinkie pie all at once.

Suddenly Twilight walked in. Celestia hid the diary in her room… or she teleported it there.

"Hey girls what are you lot up to?" asked Twilight smiling.

For some reason she felt like something was wrong, and she wanted to know if there was so she asked.

"Umm, is something wrong girls… and Spike?" she asked confused.

"Nope nothing's wrong!" said Pinkie pie with a creepy smile.

"Right…. Oh have you girls seen Nyx anywhere? I haven't seen her all morning and the last time I saw her was last night." Twilight said started to get worried.

Well before Twilight became a princess she had adopted a little filly. Though this little one had a horn, and surprisingly she also had wings. Nyx wasn't born the same way the others were born, she was born of a spell meant to bring back nightmare moon,

Thanks to Princess Celestias top teacher for her school for gifted unicorns… or as Twilight secretly calls it… her cutie mark school because3 it's where she got her cutie mark. Nyx had also gotten her cutie mark but her cutie mark was a beautiful nightmare blue shield.

"Sooo has anypony seen her? I'm starting to get really worried." Said Twilight starting to get desperate.

"Seen who mom?" said a very familiar voice, and it was just the voice that Twilight needed to hear.

"Nyx? Oh there you are I was starting to get worried! Where in Celestias good name have you been?!"Said a happy and relieved Twilight

"Umm I was in my room mom. Where I usually Am." sighed Nyx like this wasn't the first time that happened, and it wasn't.

Since princess Luna had made that diction to let Nyx free ponies have been trying to get Nyx because they STILL think that she's nightmare moon!

"Well I'm just worrying about you, you never know" laughed Twilight as she hugged her little filly,

Nyx is a black alicorn with a beautiful purple mane and tail a lot like Princess Celestias and she had dragon eyes because of the spell but with some enchanted glasses that was fixed.

"Well you're safe so I can stop freaking out now, if you need me I will be with Flashsentuary." said Twilight as she smiled and walked away.

Once all of the ponies were sure that Twilight wasn't there they all let out one big sigh… well all but Nyx who had no idea what was going on.

"Umm, sorry but can I ask what's going on?" asked a very confused Nyx.

"Nothing dear just go and play with sweetie belle, I will tell your mother that your with her, now be a good girl and go and play yes?" replied Rarity like nothing was going which wasn't the case.

"Ok aunt Rarity goodbye." Just before Nyx went she gave a wave and then went.

"Sorry girls but this don't feel right! She's just a filly and I think she deserves to know the truth!" said apple jack saying it all at once.

"yes I agree with Apple Jack, Nyx is Twilights daughter and she deserves to know what's happening."

"But Fluttershy." Started Rarity

"No buts! She's going to know whether you like it or not!

Sure it's not right that Twilight is keeping this secret from us,

And she shouldn't keep stuff like this or anything from us! " Began Fluttershy

"Yes you get it girl!" started Rainbow dash thinking that her side won.

"But… that doesn't mean that we have the right to go looking into her stuff or lying to her daughter!" ended Fluttershy

"So… so what do think we should do sweetie?" Discord asked his wife.

"Ok I think we should…" started Fluttershy as she whispered everything else to the ponies and draquanaquis.


	3. Chapter 3

Rarity walked up to Nyx and Sweetie belle so she could talk to Nyx about something, the girls their plan was just about to go into action, though Nyx wasn't just playing with Sweetie Belle she was playing with Scootalo and Apple Bloom as well trying to help the girls get their cutie mark.

"Hello girls, what are you all up too?" asked rarity expecting the usual answer.

"We're all tryin' to get out cutie marks!" cheered Apple Bloom.

Like always they were trying to get their cutie marks the girls were obsessed with them.

"Lovely, umm Nyx can I just borrow you for a while? I need to ask you something." Smiled Rarity

"Umm sure… I will be right back girls, keep trying." Said an unsure Nyx. Although Nyx knew Rarity she didn't think that leaving her friends was a good choice but since this was a good way to catch up with rarity.

Nyx and rarity went and stayed in the library for a little bit and Rarity put their plan into action.

"So Nyx how have you and your mother been?"

"Umm we have been ok although she's been busy, more than ever, and tired not mention It." replied Nyx.

"Tired? What do you mean by tired Nyx?" asked Rarity really confused.

"I mean she's been more tired than ever, last night she went to bed and in like two seconds or something she was asleep! And normally she's never that tired." said Nyx.

"Really? Has she been acting strange lately?" Asked Rarity wanting to know more.

"Well she's been writing in her diary a lot more than usual..." admitted Nyx.

"More than usual you say? Tell me has she been I don't know taking her diary everywhere?" asked Rarity eager to know.

"Yes she has… why?" replied Nyx

"No reason… I better get going" goodbye not you go play with the girl ok?" said Rarity before she went.

"Ok goodbye." Waved Nyx as she walked off.

I'm really interested now thought rarity.

Rarity met the others back in the room, as soon as she walked in she saw everypony was sitting there literally waiting for and when she walked in they all looked at her.

"Sooo? What did she say?" asked Rainbow dash wanting to know.

"It was a very, nice chat with Nyx, she said that Twilight had been really tired lately and taking her diary everywhere and writing in it more than normal." Sighed Rarity as she sat down a little bit.

"Maybe the answer is in her diary?" Said Rainbow dash looking at Fluttershy.

"Oh no that's not gonna happen, and I know another way to get Twilight to tell me, but that might involve a pinky promise being broken." Said Fluttershy looking at Pinkie pie.

"Oh no that's not going to happen, not in the good name of cupcakes is that going to happen!" exclaimed Pinkie pie.

"Come on Pinkie pie! We need to do this, or we can't find out what's wrong or what's going on with Twilight!" begged Rainbow dash.

"Yes and don't you want to know what's wrong with your pbff?" started discord

Fluttershy gave a daring glare at discord

"What?" asked discord insanely, "I didn't do anything!"

Princess Celestia giggled at what was happening back then.

"Oh you're laughing now Celestia but you just wait and see, when you have your own family you'll know what it's like!"

Celestia just rolled her eyes.

"Discord you have no idea." Sighed Celestia

"What, it's not like you have your own kid!" started Discord.

Celestia just stood there and made a really weird laugh.

"Right, it's not like that." She said making a creepy laugh.

"Oh come on! I know your little secret! Oh yes Twilight is you're…" tried discord.

"Don't you dare discord, I mean it!" glared Celestia

"Ok ok keep calm, I won't say anything to anypony." Laughed discord.

Celestia rolled her eyes again, and sighed.

"Well girls what are we going to do my little ponies?" asked Celestia

"We'll just ask her." Sighed Fluttershy

"Are you sure Fluttershy?" Asked Celestia unsure is this was a good idea.

"I'm defiantly sure, as long as Pinkie pie agrees to what we have to do." Said Fluttershy looking at Pinkie pie.

"Oh no we are so not! Not in the great name of our Princesses and cupcakes!" shouted Pinkie pie like she had never let anypony break a pinky promise.

"We are gonna have to Pinkie pie, or we won't know what's wrong with Princess Twilight." Said Celestias' calm voice.

Pinkie pie groaned and then agreed but then she got out a pillow and screamed in it.

"Well then we are all in it" Said screwball in a very creepy way.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Celestia woke her sister so she could raise the moon.

Once Luna got up and stopped moaning and groaning she remembered the conversation she heard from Flashsentuary and Twilight Sparkle.

"Sister are you ok?" Celestia asked her younger sister who had a very weird face on.

"Yes I'm just… tired and very confused." she said with a very tired voice, like though morning voices.

"Why are you so confused sister?" asked Celestia wanting to know what was confusing her younger sister.

"I heard Flashsentuary, and princess twilight talking a very unusual conversation before I went to bed." Princess Luna said just starting to properly wake up.

"Really? What was it about?" asked Princess Celestia eager to know.

"I think they were picking names for something, I heard the name coralline. And the last thing I heard was from Flashsentuary and that was… You will be fine." Puffed Princess Luna.

"Ok… oh let us do the sun and moon and then we can talk it's time." Hurried Celestia

Princess Luna groaned and then did her part after Celestias'.

Once that was done and dusted the two sisters went for a little talk.

"Name picking you said… I wonder why." started Celestia

"That is the same thing I thought sister." Luna agreed, "it is quite odd if I do say so myself."

"Yes, yes it is sister." yawned Princess Celestia, "I should get going."

Soon everypony dragon and draquanaquis that went to the meeting went again but this time on Princess Celestias' command.

"I found out something very interesting just afew minutes ago." Started Princess Celestia one everypony was there.

"Oh really what was that?" yawned Discord as he tried to properly pay attention to what was actually happening.

Fluttershy gave him a big shake, once that was over he was wide awake.

"Please continue Princess." Said Fluttershy still trying to get her family to wake up.

"Princess Luna told me that she heard Princess Twilight and flashsentuary talking about names, we think that they were picking a name for something." Yawned Celestia. She was really tired and wanted to go to bed but she wanted to know what was wrong with her student, so she tried not to show she was tired.

"Picking names? Sorry but did Princess Luna mention any types of names being mentioned?" asked Rainbow dash.

"A name Caroline." Replied Princess Celestia

"I will go talk to Twilight, everypony else go to bed, and that includes you Princess Celestia." Ordered Fluttershy

Everypony did as said including Princess Celestia what was most tired.

Fluttershy found Twilight in her room signing a bunch of papers, Fluttershy knocked on her door.

"Yes?" asked Twilight.

"Twilight? Can I come in?" asked Fluttershy in her quiet voice.

"Oh Fluttershy. Of course you can" Twilight smiled as she let her best friend come in.

"Twilight I brought this, Discord found it when he was wandering around, and before you ask why he was bored." Fluttershy knew that twilight would ask where she found it so she said who and were found it.

"Oh thank you Fluttershy, you have no idea how I needed this." Thanked Twilight.

"Umm Twilight." Started Fluttershy

"Yes Fluttershy?" said Twilight

"Umm, if you had a secret, would you tell me?" asked Fluttershy

"Of course I would! Why?" smiled Twilight

"Well… Princess Luna heard you and flash talking and picking out a name, umm coralline, I think." Said Fluttershy really scared on what the answer would be.

"Really? Oh right, I wanted to tell you girls but I wasn't ready." Laughed Twilight.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I'm getting married!" whispered Twilight.

"Oh Twilight that's wonderful!" said Fluttershy in her now normal voice

"I know! And the best thing is that it's with Flash, I can't believe it! He actually asked me!" said Twilight in excitement, "but don't tell anypony yet, I'm planning to tell then rest to marrow, and I might pay a quick visit to the crystal empire to tell my brother and Cadence."

"Yes well, so what was about the entire name picking then?" asked Fluttershy still confused about that part.

"Well we were thinking if we ever had a baby then we would probably call it or in my case her Caroline." Answered Twilight

"Ok I better get going to bed, its late." said Fluttershy with a yawn.

As the girls went to bed Fluttershy felt a little relieved about what just happened. On her way to her room she met Princess Celestia what was having a little wonder around and by the looks of it she couldn't get any sleep.

"Fluttershy? Where are you going?" asked Princess Celestia

"I'm going to bed Princess, I just finished my little conversation with Twilight who probably just went to bed to." Replied Fluttershy with a bit yawn.

"Really, what did she say?" asked Princess Celestia

"I think you might find out for your self tomorrow Princess." Yawned Fluttershy, "sorry but I should go to bed now, good night princess."

"Goodnight Fluttershy." Replied Celestia.

I wonder what Twilight is going to say in the morning thought Princess Celestia


	5. Chapter 5

Every pony but Fluttershy were wondering what the news was, Twilights' brother shining Armour and princess Cadence were there too. All of them were wondering what's going on? Where is Princess Twilight? What's the big news?

At that moment Princess Twilight came into the room, everypony stared at her all but cadence that went to her to do their secret hoof shake.

"Sunshine sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!" they both sung their secret shake perfectly after that they laughed.

"Hi Twilight! It's been so long since I've seen you." Cheered Princess Cadence with a huge smile.

"Yes I know I missed you too." replied Twilight

"Hey what about me?" asked Shining Armour feeling a little left out

"He he don't worry I'm not leaving my brother behind." Giggled Twilight.

Once Twilight had greeted all of her friends and brother and sister-in-law, Princess Cadence asked her what the big news was.

"Ok, guys and girls, I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She shouted with happiness.

"Oh wow Twilight that's great!" exclaimed Cadence

"Yeah wow sis that's great" smiled Shining Armour

"Yay let's through an I'm getting married party!" shouted Pinkie pie.

"Wait who are you getting married too?" asked Shining Armour in confusion

"Umm to Flash, or did you forget that we were dating?" replied Twilight with a smile.

"Why?" she asked

"No reason just wanted to know." He said with a smile.

"Well Twilight dear why didn't you tell me early! Now I'm late to make the wedding dress!" Said Rarity like a diva.

Twilight hoped that Rarity wouldn't go crazy with the dress, like she did with apple jack's first one.

"And I need afew flower girls, I wonder where to find then" Twilight said with a giggle.

"Ok we need some time to get there." Said Fluttershy with a giggle.

Twilight sensed something wrong and then teleported next to her sister-in-law and her brother.

*splash!* went the bucket of water.

"One hundred and eighty two." Screwball said with a sigh," we're never gonna get there."

After discord joined them from above they went back to the wedding.

"But this isn't just a wedding my little ponies." Said Princess Celestia with a calm voice

"Isn't it?" Said Twilight with a little crack in her voice

"It's a royal wedding my little ponies, Twilight is now princess so she has a royal wedding in her hooves, not just a normal one." She said with a gentle smile.

"Oh oh." Said Twilight covering her ears so did the rest because…

"AHHHHHHHH A ROYAL WEDDING OH IN THE GREAT NAME OF OUR PRINCESSES!" screamed Rarity

"Ouch that one was even louder than the last one." Said Twilight looking at her brother.

"You're so right Twi." Said Shining with a laugh.

"Although this time I'm planning, no changelings this time." Said Twilight while rolling her eyes remembering that fateful day

"I don't think they will" Sighed Twilight

"Well let's get planning!" shouted Princess Cadence

As they all went Princess Celestia stayed with a huge sigh. The princess went to her room and stayed there for a while. Suddenly her room doors opened and Princess Luna came inside.

"Sister are you alright?" she said with a very tired voice

"Yes dear sister I am." she said with a sigh

"I am not so convinced about this sister." She said with her had high

"Twilight gave us the news of a couple getting married." She said with a sigh

"Sister that is wonderful, may I ask who are the two ponies?" she asked with interest

"It's my student Princess Twilight and Flashsentuary." she said with a sigh.

"Really this is splendid news sister." Princess Luna with a smile.

"Yes it is quite splendid" The princess said but with a little frown

"What is wrong sister?" Asked Princess Luna

"Have you ever wondered why I've always worried so much about Twilight? She asked her sister.

"Because she is your student or princess student?" she replied in confusion. Princess Celestia shook her head; she levitated a picture near them and gave it to Princess Luna.

"This is you, and a little purple filly." She said with surprise

"That little filly is Twilight." She said with a smile, and a sigh.

"But she's just a filly, a baby, how come you had her then?" she asked in confusion.

"Unfortunately I can't say how I had her then but I can say is that we are closer than ponies could imagine.

Back in another room Rarity was measuring Twilight for her wedding dress.

"Are you done Rarity? This is getting boring." Twilight moaned

"Come on mom don't moan!" joked Nyx

"Hey Nyx. Who got you from school?" Asked Twilight happy to see her daughter.

Flashsentuary did, he said you were busy so he came to get me from school. Twilight smiled at how Nyx was reacting to the little sudden changes.

"Sorry Nyx I can't give you a hug right now, Rarity is trying to make my wedding dress and I can't move." She sighed.

"It's ok mom, I know how that feels." She said with a giggle, "I'm going to my room, I've got homework, and I'll be waiting for my hug there ok?"

"Ok Nyx I'll be there as quick as I can." She said with a giggle.

"Twilight dear stay still will you dear, you are moving a little too much." Rarity said making Twilight jump a little.

"Ok dear you are all done, now just I hope this is your size." She said with a little smile.

"Ok now I've got to go see Nyx, I think I know how she felt the first time when you stated to make that casual day wear for her." She giggled as she remembered how weird that day was.

Everypony giggled at how they first met Nyx, all but Screwball and discord, who didn't know Nyx back then or knew what she did, but everypony didn't tell them. When Twilight walked out the door, she went in the direction of Nyx' bedroom.

"Nyx are in here sweetie?" she asked hoping that she was in there doing her homework.

"Yes I'm in here mom" shouted Nyx.

Twilight smiled at her voice and walked in, she found Nyx lying on her bed doing her homework.

"Hi Nyx have you finished doing your homework yet?" She asked

"Almost done." Said Nyx as she kept her head down

"Umm Nyx are you ok with these changes?" she asked with a bit of a shaky voice.

"Umm, yes I am." She said losing her smile a bit.

"Are you sure about that." She said raising her eye brow

"Not really." she admitted

"What's wrong sweetie? You can tell me." She said with a calming voice.

"I don't want a dad." She frowned

"Why?" she said as she tilted her head to the left, "It's going to be fun, and you're going to have a dad like all the other children, like you've always wanted." Twilight said with a gentle smile

"But you're already a princess, and I almost don't see you because of your royal duties, and now a dad, I think I'm almost never going to see you, I liked it better when you weren't a princess, when it was just you me spike piwi and owllishous." she said all in one puff.

"But this is going to be fun one big family, just me, you. Flash and owllishous." She said trying to convince Nyx, "And you know that Spike married Apple Jack ages ago, and he took piwi with him."

"But don't you miss uncle shining armour?" she asked.

"Of course I do but that's just how things became, like when I first went to ponyville, he was the one I missed most but it's how things had to be, I wouldn't have got the elements of harmony, and I wouldn't have found you." She said with a gentle smile.

"Ok I will give it a try, but only because you say it's a good idea." She said with an assuring smile.

"Good to know, oh tell you what we need to go see grandma, I can help you do your homework later when we come back." She said with a smile, "ok?"

"Ok, wait you still haven't told grandma?" she said with a surprise.

"Nope, but this is an excuse to get grandma to see you without her moaning to me that she never sees you." She said with a wink, "oh and she's coming her, we can't leave the castle in case of an emergency."

"Really? What could happen! I mean don't Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have enough magic?" Nyx moaned

"Yes but their special talent is raising the sun and moon, not magic." Twilight defended.

"So true mom." Nyx agreed.

"Twilight mom's here" Shining Armour said right at Nyx room door.

"Oh yay she's here mom!" Nyx shouted

"Go on and see her then, I'll be right behind you." She said with a nudge.

As Nyx went out of the room Twilight got up to put away her school things once she did she sat down a little to have a chat with her brother.

"You really don't let her go do you?" he started off.

"No I don't want to, at least until she's old enough to be on her own." Twilight said with a giggle, Shining Armour laughed along.

"Is it really that hard taking care of a filly?" Shining asked

"Yes it is children need care and attention, and lots of love." She said with a yawn.

"Twilight have you been sleeping well, you look more tired that Princess Celestia gets." Said Shining Armour worried about his sister.

"I'm fine, I'm just having a hard time, taking care of a fill and helping Princess Celestia run an entire empire! I'm going crazy!" she said.

"Mom are you coming to see grandma, we've been waiting for years!" Nyx moaned.

"We are coming." Said Twilight rolling her eyes.

"We should get going." She giggled.

"Last one there is a pickle!" Said Shining Armour.

He dashed there only to find out that Twilight had beat him.

"What? You didn't say anything about teleporting." She said with a cheeky smile.

"You got there this time, just wait and see next time." He glared at Twilight playfully.

"Oh you two are still like that, you both never change." Twilight mother giggled as she said that.

"Grandma!" shouted Nyx a she teleported to her grandmother giving her a hug, Twilights mother returned the hug.

"Oh you've grown Nyx you're bigger than last time or am I shrinking?" she joked.

"I don't think ponies can shrink, or can they?" she made a very weird face as she said that, wondering if ponies really can shrink.

"So Twilight what's the big news?" she asked with a smile

"Mon, I'm getting married." She shrieked

"Really wow I never thought that day would come, to who may I ask." She asked with a little coldness in her voice.

"Umm to flashsentuary, remember?" she replied with a little smile.

"That boy oh yes he's lovely." She said with a smile.

Twilight didn't really understand why her mother was reacting like this; she didn't really seem to be as happy as she was when her brother got married.

"Oh I've got to go sign afew things I'm my room, I will see you when I've finished doing then ok?" she said.

"Of course sweetie." She said with a small smile

As she went Nyx followed her mother.

"Mom are you ok?" she asked

"Yes I just have some things to do." She said with her head up.

"Ok I'm in my room." She said as she went to her room.

When Twilight got to her room she got out her pen and starting to fill in her things, she didn't feel that things were right, her mother normally was more well-mannered, and she knew Flashsentuary well. Something didn't feel right.

"Hey are you ok Twilight?" said a voice that she was never tired of hearing.

"Flash, yes I'm ok, just busy." she said with a sigh.

"I'm guessing that you think that something is wrong with your mom." He guessed.

"Yes she's never been so; I don't know evil like, her voice sounded less welcoming." She said with her head low

Flashsentuary sat next to his bride hoping to help her feel better, although he loved her a lot her couldn't help but think that she was over reacting a little too much but he also remembered to fallow what Twilight felt, burring in mind that she was the one who had helped save all of Equestria from the changelings.

"Listen I think it's just the butterfly speaking here, and from listening a little from your brother it's normal." He said

"Wait my brother actually treated you properly?" she said in surprise

"Crazy I know! Even I was thinking that I was going crazy" she said as he made circles on the side of his head. The two joked around a little and then Flash left so Twilight could do her things. She felt like something just wasn't right.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight was putting her little filly to bed, though Nyx was active still and didn't go to sleep. She had a long day with her grandmother and Twilight was tired, so she tried to convince Nyx to get to bed just a little early.

"But I don't wanna go to bed!" She said as she tried to wriggle out of Twilights' grasp.

"Nyx come on I'm tired and I've got to wake up early tomorrow, I've got a whole lot of planning to do with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and I also have to help Rarity design the wedding dress." She persuaded Nyx but the filly still tried to get out of her grasp.

"Why does it have to be early in the morning, why can't it be in the afternoon?" She moaned

"Because it does, listen I know you still aren't use to all the changes but this is just how it's gonna be, and plus you're little princess, not a princess in royalty but a princess in being my daughter." Twilight said with a smile.

"Ok but only one more chance." She said with a yawn fallowing.

Twilight sung a lullaby to help Nyx get to sleep a little quicker since she needed her own sleep, it was a small one and Twilight had no idea how it came to her but it was a nice one.

"In my hooves you shall be, safe and sound, with this lullaby to help, I will be here when you need me most, my little princess you are, taking care of your own kingdom in your dreams, and with dear Luna and celestia by me." She sung and soon little Nyx was fast asleep, she added the bit with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to make the song a little longer bit it always did the trick. When Twilight turned around to go to her own room, she found Princess Luna standing there; she jumped a little but tried not to show it.

"Princess Luna I didn't see you there." She said with a little giggle as she said it.

"That was a lovely lullaby you sung Princess Twilight, how do you know it?" she asked walking to-wards Twilight. She was bigger because of what happened with Nyx but Twilight was almost use to that.

"To be honest Princess I don't know how I know the lullaby, I just… do." She said with a little yawn.

"You're tired too are you not?" Said the princess of the night with a smile.

"From helping to run an entire kingdom and taking care of a filly and organising my wedding along with the gala, yes I am very tired." She said with a yawn.

"From what I have seen taking care of a filly is harder than it seems am I right?" she asked raising her eye brow.

"A lot harder than it seems Princess, but I think it is all worth it in the end." She said with a smile and with a little look at Nyx.

"Yes taking care of four things at a time seems hard enough." She said with a sigh, "including without help most of the times."

"Yes it is hard but like I said Princess it is worth it in the end, now excuse me Princess I need my own sleep, I would love to talk all night with you but I'm probably the busiest pony there is in Equestria." She said with ne big yawn.

As Twilight walked out Princess Luna stayed behind with Nyx a little to make sure she was ok. Ever since she had let Nyx go she had made sure that the little filly was ok, she couldn't help but smile at Nyx, the filly was well took care of and happy, Princess Luna had always wanted a child, but she knew it would be a true challenge.

As Princess Luna walked out she found her sister still in the throne room finishing off afew things.

"Sister? Are not in bed yet?" she asked

"Not yet, no I can no stop thinking about something." She said with a sigh

"You have a long day tomorrow, you must get some sleep." She said trying to convince her sister.

"Ok I will try to get some sleep but I probably can't at this time." The princess went to her room, but Princess Luna wanted to know what was wrong with her sister, but like always it was like Celestia didn't trust her, while she put away afew things she found some photos. Her sister was always looking at the photos when they were kids; she loved it, playing all day with her mother and father. But those days were and are gone and over, she found a photo that she wasn't familiar with, a purple filly just a baby was in a crib and her sister beside it. She looked at the filly she looked like a pony she knew, it looked like Princess Twilight. But that wasn't possible, her sister only knew Princess Twilight when she was joining her school for gifted unicorns, it's where she got her cutie mark. Twilight had told Princess Luna about that day. Princess Luna put away the rest of the photos away and kept the one with her sister and the filly, she wanted to know who the filly was and why was her sister with the baby, she wanted to know if the young filly was Twilight sparkle.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the sun started to rise, Princess Twilight got up to get some of her own peace and quiet. She walked outside the castle and into the Canterlot castle garden, Twilight had her own little spot that only she knew about. It was right at the back of the garden, it was quiet and a lovely place to be in if you needed to think or to have your own time. As she settled down into her own little spot, she took out her dress design for her wedding dress she had picked. It was a pink dress with purple strips of fabric going down it, it was one of Raritys' most advanced design, it was beautiful, she just hoped it was nice enough for everypony to like, Twilight had invited her whole family and that included her friends along with discord, screwball, and some of the girls family including a bit of the apple family. Flashsentuary had invited his family, though he didn't invite many unfortunately, he has a lot of friends that's for sure, and his mother and father are coming, his sister blazing-star died of a heart attack. Even though she tried to think strait with what was going to happen she couldn't help to think why her mother was acting so strange, it was hard to believe that her mother didn't accept the marriage she knew Flashsentuary well and was always happy, but something kept on ringing her bell, something wasn't right. She started to hear some steps but she didn't mind too much about them, she just smiled and looked at Rarities design. "Twilight are you there?" said a voice that Twilight knew well and a voice she needed to hear. "I'm here Flash" she said with a gentle smile "There you are. Are you always here early in the mornings?" he asked wanting to know if this was how he would always find Twilight in the mornings. "I only come here when I know it's gonna be a stressful day, and plus I'm wondering if the dress Rarity made me is ok, I love it but sometimes I think that she goes over load on the decorations." She said with a smile and showing the picture at Flashsentuary, "What do you think?" "If you like it I like it then." He said with a smile, "Twilight, are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine, but I don't think my mother is, she's been acting very strange around me and my brother lately." She said with a sigh "I'm not going to say anything, in-case of any changeling attack." He said with a giggle as he sat down next to Twilight. "Yes that day was pretty weird, and annoying." She said as she rolled her eyes. "That will not happen this time, hey one quick and dumb question, how come you have a star cutie mark?" He asked. "My special talent is magic, my family has a long line of talent in magic, most of my family chose to keep it that way by marring unicorns that they love most of them chose to marry the ones they loved and my entire family did but I don't really mind I mean I'm happy with you even if you are a pegusis, really I don't care what other ponies say it's not really them." She said with a little smile at the end, "Yes but that's my family, it's how ponies chose to live and my family is just my family, and my cutie mark is like any other type, mine is just a little more advanced, and more, family like." "And plus you can't choose family from what I know." Flashsentuary in the end. "Yes, that's true." she said looking up in the sky, "Oh I need to go wake Nyx up for school, the train won't stop for us, and you've got to get to work mister." She ended with a nudge. Flashsentuary nodded and got up Twilight did as-well but she went in a different direction to him. Once she got to Nyx', room she woke Nyx up and got her ready for school, she took the train with apple jack and Rainbow-dash, Rainbow was getting prism to school because it was her week, and Apple Jack was getting her own children to school, she was getting canon roll to school. After taking the children to school they all went back to Canterlot, and did heir things, soon all the girls met up with Princess Celestia to plan the grand galloping gala. Pinkie pie like always was bouncing around, Rarity was talking about the décor Apple Jack was planning the food, Rainbow-Dash was planning the entertainment Pinkie pie was helping along with the décor as-well Fluttershy was with her quire of birds and like always Princess Twilight was putting it all together. After the planning of the gala the girls went on planning Twilights' wedding, to help came Princess Cadence, and Shining Armour went to work like always. Twilight got tired easily but tried to keep alert in-case of an emergency. Every once in a while The girls would bump into Shining Armour that came in and out to deliver messages to his sister, Flashsentuary came in and out every once in a while too but to deliver small messages as well. It didn't take long until the planning was done with and all of the ponies went back to their normal places, Apple Jack in the kitchen doing the food for the gala or planning it, Fluttershy went to practicing with her birds and to getting discord and screwball to sit down quietly and listening, Pinkie pie and Rarity went to planning the décor, Rainbow-Dash went to take care of the entertainment and Twilight went to her throne and helped out with running the kingdom. While that was all on, Discord and screwball were secretly working on their perfect bucket of water prank for Twilight, none of the ponies knew about the green pair of eyes planning one of their most cunning plan ever to be planned, Although Discord felt that something was wrong he just sat in his chair but something really wrong, so he asked screwball to deliver a quick message to Twilight, that somepony or something was watching their every move. Twilight was sitting down in her own throne doing afew royal things with Princess Celestia, when Screwball was able to get there. "Screwy? What's wrong?" she asked as she tilted her head "It's from dad, he says that somepony or something is watching us or you or maybe I don't know." She said with a puff, she had been running to get to the two princesses. "How does he know that?" she asked, "and screwy try to catch a breath."  
>"Ok , when somepony or something is watch him, my father, first chills literally run back his spine, and second I think he said he saw eyes looking right at him." she said with a creepy tone.<br>"Screwball does your dad know who was watching?" she asked getting a little more serious. "I don't think he does Princess." She said with a little giggle. "Screwy now is not the time for games." She said getting serious "Sorry aunt Twilight but you will try and help won't you?" she asked innocently "I will try to see what I can do, but please no more pranks, it is hard enough with all of this going on." She said with a sigh. "Of course Princess." She said while she rolled her eyes. Twilight giggled a bit and whispered to Princess Celestia something, and princess Celestia resolved stepping to a side.*splash!* that was a good thing because she wanted to stay dry for the day. "Screwy, I said no more pranks, now to mention it no more tricks either." She said with a sigh. "I wonder what Princess Luna would do at this point at time." She said with a puff, Screwball gave a wave before she walked off. The princesses went back to concentrating with the signing and running the kingdom. "How do you know what she was going to do Princess Twilight?" Asked Princess Celestia wanting to know. "I am use to all of this since screwy was born." She said with a sigh, "and screwy is screwy, what can I say she takes more after her father." "So Twilight how is the planning for the gala going?" Asked the princess as she turned her attention back to the papers they were signing. "Apple Jack is the best cook and the food is coming along perfectly, Fluttershys' birds have never been better, Rarity and Pinkies' décor is nicely done, and Rainbow-Dash has the wonderbolts in her hooves, and it's coming together nicely." She said all at once, with afew pauses in the middle. Twilight most of the times couldn't even think about the gala, she was still wondering if her mother was happy with her marriage. "Twilight? Are you ok?" asked Princess Celestia, wondering what the young princess was thinking about.  
>"Huh oh yes, of course, I just have afew things on my mind, nothing more princess." She said coming back to the real world, although Twilight knew that princess Celestia would still not be convinced.<p>"<em><strong>Twilight you can tell me anything you know." She said with a gentle voice.<strong>_

"_**I don't think my mom approves my marriage, she's always said that she approves but I don't think she actually does." She replied with a more sad tone.**_

"_**I think that she just has afew things on her mind, like you have on yours." Celestia replied trying to comfort her princess student. **_

_**It's been a long time since she's seen Twilight, even when she went for a visit it was mainly so Nyx could see her, there wasn't really any other reason.**_

"_**Yes well, my mother is my mother, I can't choose family." She said while she tried to pay attention to what was happening around her. She felt that there was somepony or something watching them, she felt that pair of eyes where always there.**_

"_**Princess Celestia, don't you feel like something is watching us?" Twilight asked as chills literally ran up her spine.**_

"_**Yes it is getting quite scary in here." She said as she tried not to show the shivers.**_

"_**Yes I need to go and collect Nyx from school, and Rainbow-dash and Apple Jack have to go with me." She said started to get up.**_

"_**Wait, why does Rainbow-dash and Apple jack have to go?" Asked the princess confused.**_

"_**Apple Jack has to go and get canon roll and Rainbow-Dash has to go and get Prism" Replied Twilight.**_

"_**Hey Twilight, Let's go and get the kids!" Shouted Rainbow-Dash at the end of the hall.**_

"_**Come on rainbow, give the gal some time will ya!" said Apple jack, "Sorry Twi, seems little miss rainbow here can't stop afew measly seconds"**_

" _**Don't worry I'm on my way." Cheered Twilight as she walked to the girls, "Goodbye Princess, I will see you tomorrow?"**_

_**Princess Celestia nodded as she saw Twilight go. When she was sure That Twilight was gone she said to her self, **_

"_**Oh Twilight if only you knew, who you really are."**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok i am so not going the right way with this story, but i do know that my Next one is going to be better because it is going to be a beuty and the beast type, im taking princess luna and sombra! muhahahahaha! oh i'm trying to improve and stay foucused i really a.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The girls were all tired from the day that they had, there was only one more day until the gala, and about a week until Twilights wedding. No matter how hard the girls tried to relax they always ended up more tired than Princess Celestia. Apple Jack had already planned the food, Fluttershy was almost done with her bird quire, Pinkie pie and Rarity were done with the planning and had already started with the décor, Rainbow-Dash had convinced the wonderbolts to come again and they were already practicing 247 and the gala was almost done and dusted according to Twilight. All of the ponies were exhausted by the end of each day but they all had the most fun.**_

_**All but discord and screwball didn't think that a green pair of eyes were watching their every move, and Twilight tried to figure out who but no matter how hard she tried figure out she always ended up with nothing. The young princess hoped with all her heart that it was just their imagination and that there was no-pony watching them.**_

_**The girls were all talking about how well the Gala was coming together and if everything was almost in place or of it already was in place. They were all in the spa in ponyville, they had went to ponyville to help Apple Jack with getting the ingredients and once they had all finished chasing chickens around got them back into their original places they all went to the spa, and laughing on what had happened.**_

"_**Oh in the great name of Celestia to-day was the best and weirdest day ever!" laughed Rarity, all the girls said yes, all but Pinkie pie because she was laughing so hard on what happened to Rarity and how funny it was.**_

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pinkie laughed, she couldn't stop laughing, to her it was one of those weird and crazy days, weirder than the normal days that Pinkie normally had. Once they had all calmed Pinkie pie and went back to Canterlot, The girls headed to bed. It was all they needed; Twilight recorded the day into her diary, and put it away.**_

"_**Mom." Said a sudden voice that made Twilight jump a little.**_

"_**Oh Nyx, yes what is it sweetie?" she asked once she got over the startle.**_

"_**Umm, Princess Luna wanted to speak with you." She said getting a little shy.**_

"_**Really? What about?" she asked raising her eye brow.**_

"_**I don't really know, all she said was that she wanted to speak with you." Said Nyx in a really shy voice.**_

"_**Ok, go on to your room I will see you in a moment ok?" she responded with a small smile. **_

_**Nyx did as she was told, Twilight however wanted to know why the princess of the night wanted to see her.**_

_**Princess Twilight went to see Princess Luna, though no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking on what had happened to have herself talking to the princess of the night.**_

"_**Princess Luna, you wanted to see me?" she asked getting a bit shaky at the end.**_

"_**Yes I did Princess Twilight." She said with a smile.**_

"_**May I ask Princess, what do you want to talk about?" she said wondering if it was Nyx she wanted to talk about.**_

_**Princess Luna gave a sigh and then looked at the young princess.**_

"_**I was just hoping if you are as careful as I am with what might happen in your wedding." She said with her head up high.**_

"_**Umm princess, I don't understand on what you are talking about, on what might happen on my wedding." She replied confused, normally Princess Luna would confuse her but this time Twilight was more confused than normal.**_

"_**I am talking about if you were considering if you think that what happened at your brothers' wedding might happen at your wedding." She said with a sigh at the end.**_

"_**Princess you can be calm; Crystalis will not be coming back so soon." She said with a small smile and a bit of a laugh.**_

"_**I will be calm, but I do not think that my sister will be." She said with a small sigh**_

"_**Why wouldn't Princess Celestia be calm?" she asked a little surprised.**_

"_**Maybe because princess Twilight you are her student, I think that in my sisters eye you are not just a princess student, you are a daughter she never had." Said Princess Luna with a smile.**_

"_**And I am happy that she cares about me, but I can assure both of you princesses that nothing is wrong or nothing will happen, believe it or not I actually have discord helping me." She said with a small smile at the end. Princess Luna became more alert at the last part that Twilight said.**_

"_**Discord? The Discord? The one who always fail at the water bucket prank that he tries to get on you? That Discord?" Asked the princess of the night surprised**_

"_**Yes Discord, he is quite the pony himself, but he is excellent at security." She said with a smile and a small giggle. At the same time she sighed and stepped to the side.**_

_***SPLASH!*! Twilight sighed and just noted down one more fail.**_

"_**One hundred and eighty three, I don't think anypony will ever get there, right Discord?" she asked more confident than ever. Suddenly discord appeared out of no-where.**_

"_**You know not even with Princess Luna, you can be defeated, this is starting to seem impossible." Discord said with a puff at the end.**_

"_**I know, I'm not going to reveal my secret, a good magician never reveals her secrets." Twilight said with a chuckle.**_

"_**We will find out Twilight. We will…. MUHAHAHAHAHAH!" Discord laughed an evil laugh at the end. Twilight just shook her head and gave a sigh.**_

"_**Yes you two will get there, but in the meantime, Discord how is the security going?" Twilight asked hoping that Discord was going to give a nice answer.**_

"_**I don't know to be honest, I feel like somepony or something is watching us all, did you get my message by the way, the one from screwy?" he responded.**_

"_**Yes, when you said a pair of eyes what colour were they?" she asked **_

"_**Sorry Mrs Sentuary I have no idea." He joked.**_

"_**Not yet Twilight, not yet." She moaned quietly to herself, "Really Discord? Can you at least try to be mature for a day, and at night."**_

"_**I don't think so Twilight, but do believe me when I say that I think that somepony or something is watching us." He said with a more posh tone. Twilight gave a sigh and walked away. She turned back to say…**_

"_**I believe you discord." She said that with a smile at the end, then she walked off, but too her own spot in the Canterlot garden, she hoped that no-pony was watching her at that moment, she just sat, there looking at the stars, she started singing the small song that she had sung to help Nyx get to sleep, she changed it slightly, so it could have a bit more emotion, and so it wasn't a lullaby it was more of a song.**_

"_**No matter where you are, a-far or nearby, I will be there and I will find you,**_

_**In your dreams, or in reality I will try to help, even if it's for the smallest thing, I will worry about you, because I care about you, I will try to help in life, I know that you can try, 'cause dreams, sometimes can hurt you, and reality will try, to pull us apart, but that won't happen, we are closer than the sun and the moon, and our princess will agree too, I will be there and I will find you." She sung, with the last word just a little longer than the others.**_

"_**Nice song Twilight." Said Flashsentuary making Twilight jump a bit.**_

"_**Thank you. I think." She said trying to get over the fact that she jumped a bit.**_

"_**You should teach me that sometime, it's a nice song." He said with a smile.**_

"_**Well, it was mainly made for Nyx, just to help her sleep." She said.**_

"_**Yes, well it's late we really should get to bed right now, it's late and we both have a long day tomorrow. Even worse I've got duty with your brother." He sighed and joked a bit.**_

"_**Good luck with that buddy, I think my brother is about to rip his main out because of my wedding, our wedding and it's only about well from now just six days away." She said. Flash sat down next to Twilight hoping to get her to not think about her mother because he knew it was one of the things that she was mainly thinking about; even when she tried not to show it he could see clearly.**_

"_**So Twilight I needed to know if discord is an ok security." He said wanting to know.**_

"_**He's doing an ok job at what I wanted him to do but, he failed his one hundred and eighty third prank, and this one was with Princess Luna." She said with a laugh**_

"_**How long do you think this will last?" he asked curious to know if it was something that he was meant to get use-to.**_

"_**I don't think he will stop until he gets me with that bucket." She said.**_

_**While the pair where talking Princess Luna was flying in the sky watching over Canterlot, when she saw Twilight and Flashsentuary talking. She wanted to know what they were talking about. As she flew down she noticed that Twilight was acting strange, like she saw something that shouldn't be in that certain spot. She flew down to see what was going on. Twilight was startled at first but then she sighed a huge sigh of relief.**_

"_**Princess Luna it's only you." She said with a sigh**_

"_**Why wouldn't it only be me, I saw you what is going on?" Asked the Princess of the night**_

"_**I found somepony that shouldn't have been here, guess who." She said.**_

"_**Discord?" she guessed.**_

"_**I wish it was" she said truly wishing it was Discord. But instead of discord, it was queen Crystalis. The one and only queen of the changelings, the one who tried to take over all of Equestria on Twilights' brother's wedding day.**_

"_**What in the great name of the shining moon is she doing here?" asked Princess Luna with a very cold glare at the changeling.**_

"_**I don't wanna know, but something tells me that discord was as right as Princess Celestia is at times." She compared, which wasn't a normal thing.**_

"_**I think we need to inform my sister, even if she tries to get rid of Queen Crystalis, this villain is not easy to get rid of, just like it was impossible for my sister to get rid of discord and me when we were kids." She said with a small smile as she remembered those days but she knew they were long lost, "Oh yes and one quick question, how did she turn to stone?" asked the princess confused.**_

_**Twilight chuckled a little big and rolled her eyes.**_

"_**It's a self-protection spell, whenever I get scared my magic starts a random spell so the first pony I see gets hit with that spell." Twilight said with a smile, "The spell might be one that for me is completely strange, or one that no-pony knows." She ended. Princess Luna just stood there surprised on how fast Twilight had adapted to her magic and emotions and how quick she adapted to everything.**_

"_**Impressing, that is all I can say, but we should get my sister, stay here, and make sure she, stays here as well and she does not run off, that is if she breaks free." She said before she flew off.**_

_**Princess Luna shook her sister until she was properly awake. Princess Celestia moaned and finally woke up.**_

"_**Sister, is it time for the sun and the moon?" Asked the older sister, still trying to wake up.**_

"_**It is more of an emergency, a changeling emergence, guess who came along for a wedding." Said Princess knowing her sister was going to go nuts.**_

"_**What?! Queen Crystalis is here? Why did you leave her! She might have flead by now!" Celestia panicked.**_

"_**Sister please stay calm, she is with Princess Twilight, turned to stone." She said a little more slow and strange.**_

"_**Wait, sorry sister you said she was turned to stone… how was she turned to stone?" asked the Princess of the day getting quite interested with the conversation and keeping the panic down.**_

"_**Princess Twilight has adapted to her emotions and magic and combined them both thus when she panics she shoots out a spell that sometimes she has no idea what type and it goes to the first pony she sees." Explained the princess of the night.**_

"_**That is quite complicated, I am a little confused, how did she adapt to that?" asked the princess with a small smile. Just at that time somepony knocked on the door, and came in Princess Twilight with a statue of Queen Crystalis. **_

"_**Twilight, you carried a statue all the way here why may I ask." Said the confused princess wanting to know.**_

"_**Yes, it was just that it was getting a little scary on my own and with a creepy statue staring right at me, and I was getting loanly, really creepy as-well." She said with shivers, running up her spine, "Sorry but do you two have any idea on what we are going to do?" she asked putting the piece of stone to the ground.**_

"_**I do not know, but I do want to know how you were able to do a type of spell that can only be done by more than one pony." She said with just a little bit of a serious face showing.**_

"_**I do not know, like I have said to Princess Luna I have found a way to combine my emotions and magic, so sometimes I can do a spell that no-pony has heard of or doing something that no-pony or afew ponies thought possible." She explained for the second time, "Which is quite amazing and weird and quite complex and at the same time, very confusing." She added at the end with one puff.**_

"_**Yes, so Princesses what shall we do?" asked Princess Celestia still trying to proses what the young princess Twilight has just said.**_

"_**Let her go," said Twilight with a confident pose.**_

"_**Twilight, you want to let her go with all that she had done? Are you sure about that?" asked Princess Luna not so sure if what the young princess wanted to do was right.**_

"_**Yes I am sure, and I do have to admit with what I am going to say but Discord was right, and sometimes we have to forgive what ponies have done, even if they are your enemy." She said with a sigh.**_

"_**But she ate your brother." Said Princess Luna, with a surprised face on.**_

"_**I have taught Nyx that sometimes you have to forgive and forget even if it was to your enemy, and there is no point in saying something when you yourself don't do it." She said defending her side.**_

"_**That is quite true, I guess we should." Said Princess Luna trying to agree.**_

"_**Unfortunately, I do not agree, we do not know what Queen Crystalis will do; she had quite an unexpected mind, and actions." She said keeping loyal to her own statement.**_

"_**But Princess Celestia you can trust me, if anything happens to the kingdom and Queen Crystalis is involved, I will take on full responsibility." Said the young princess confidently. **_

"_**Alright, I still do not think that this is a good idea, but if you think we can trust Crystalis. Then, yes we will release her." Princess Celestia concluded, still not approving on what Twilight had said.**_

_**So Twilight once Twilight had undone the spell she had done she teleported Crystalis to her own room at the hive.**_

"_**Well the sun will not go up on its own will it princess Celestia" Twilight giggled.**_

_**The older princess giggled along and rolled her eyes; soon the two sisters were raising the sun and lowering the moon.**_

_**Twilight went to do afew things before she took Nyx to school, she also went to wake Flash up, or he would over sleep, and that was something that shouldn't happen. She woke him up he got a little startled but then he just gave a smile to Twilight, she left him so he could do his things. So in the mean time she woke Nyx up, she was the one who was most tired, because she woke up in the middle of the night and when she tried to sleep she couldn't. Once Twilight had figured that Nyx was sick and put her back to bed, she went to Princess Celestia to say that Nyx got a little sick and she had to go and tell the school. Just before Twilight went to tell the school, she met Flash on her way.**_

"_**Hi Twilight, hey where's Nyx?" he asked**_

"_**She's sick, so she can't go to school, and I've got double the work now so, it's gonna be one of those days." She said with a sigh**_

"_**It's hard I know, but it's worth it." He encouraged, and he gave a hug just before he went to work. As the couple said goodbye Twilight went to the station, while she was on her way she bumped into Applejack and Rainbow-Dash.**_

"_**Morning Twi, hey where's Nyx?" asked Applejack wondering.**_

"_**She's Sick, so now I have five things that need taking care of" She said with a sigh**_

"_**And on your own as well." Said Rainbow-Dash.**_

"_**I'm on my own, I'm sure I can manage anyways, let's go I'm running on a tight schedule." She hurried. Once all of that was over and Nyx was excused from school she had an unexpected visit from her sister-in-law Princess Cadence. The girls greeted each other like they always did.**_

"_**Sunshine, sunshine ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake." They both sung at the same time perfectly.**_

"_**So wait Nyx can't go to school?" asked the princess. Twilight had explained that Nyx was sick and that she couldn't go to school.**_

"_**Yes, so more work for me." Sighed Twilight with a smile at the end.**_

"_**I can take care of her for the day if you want me to." Cadence volunteered.**_

"_**No you have to go to the crystal empire and I have to go and see if Nyx is ok, she's been moaning since she woke up, she probably fell asleep again." Said Twilight.**_

"_**Ok if you say so." Said cadence giving up knowing that Twilight wouldn't accept any help.**_

* * *

><p>i said that i would try to stay on foucus.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**The main six were getting the room ready for the gala, it wasn't easy though. Rarity and Pinky pie were getting the streamers and the bows ready, Apple jack was putting the last touches on the food, Fluttershy was rehearsing the song with her birds, Rainbow-Dash was practicing one last time with the wonderbolts and Twilight was putting it all together setting targets and at the same time making it more enjoyable for the girls, however Twilight had another thing in her head, she had Nyx that needed taking care of and that she also needed to take care of her, which was fine, but she also wanted to be at the gala with her friends.**_

_**"Oh Twilight this is going to be the most perfect fun and fabulas Gala in the history of galas!" smiled Rarity, with a high spirited voice.**_

_**"Oh yes this is going to be perfect!" Said Fluttershy, who just came back from her last rehearsal with her bird quire.**_

_**"Yeup, this day if going to be amazing!" cheered Applejack. **_

_**"Sure, I hope you girls have fun at the gala." Said Twilight with a smile.**_

_**The girls were confused about this they thought that Twilight was going.**_

_**"Hey Twilight aren't you going?" asked pinkie pie**_

_**"I can't I've got to take care of Nyx, I can't leave her on her own when she's sick." Twilight said with a sigh.**_

_**"Oh Twilight, but you must come, it's the gala, and you are now a princess you must show up." Moaned Rarity, trying to convince Twilight.**_

_**"I am sorry, I really am but as a mother I must put my daughter's needs in-front of me, or I won't be a good mother that I promised Nyx I would be." Defended Twilight.**_

_**"Twilight's right y'all, bein' a mother means that sometimes you must put ya filly in-front of ya." Applejack said agreeing with Twilight, "When ya have a filly y'all are gonna have to make choices, lots of choices, from very tiny and irrelevant choices too real big effective ones." Apple jack added.**_

_**"Yes that is right my little ponies, when you are a mother, you must take care of your little filly or colt." Said Princess Celestia all of a sudden, of which startled the ponies a little bit.**_

_**"Right, uh princess, how do ya know that, might I ask?" asked Applejack.**_

_**"Having a child, is a little like having a kingdom, or in my eyes, my kingdom is my child, a little like that." Said the princess with a smile, "Oh yes and Twilight do you want me to give flashsentuary a day off so he can help you?"**_

_**"If possible, then yes please." Said Twilight with a small relief in her voice.**_

_**"Lovely, I will go tell him then." She said starting to walk away.**_

_**'Oh if only you knew Twilight, if only' she thought.**_

_**Twilight was in her little fillys' room trying to persuade her to eat something.**_

_**"But I don't want to!" moaned Nyx really not wanting to eat.**_

_**"Come on sweetie, you have to eat, or you will get even more sick." Said Twilight trying to get Nyx to eat.**_

_**"But I don't wanna now, I'm tired." She said after a yawn.**_

_**"I made your favourite, come on eat." Said Twilight really getting tired of the conversation.**_

_**"Hey." Said a sudden voice, the girls jumped a little, but then a sigh of relief came out.**_

_**"Hey Flash." Said Twilight with a very light blush so light that you could just see.**_

_**"I heard somepony was sick, right Nyx." He said to the filly, though she just nodded and yawned. The two adults, giggled a little. Nyx fell asleep quickly; it only took afew minutes before she properly fell asleep. Twilight gave one big sigh, she just wanted not to be a princess for two minutes, and it was hard doing almost four things at a time, maybe three.**_

_**"I have no idea on why Nyx is more important than my own mother and kingdom." Said Twilight with a sigh in the end, and with a smile when she looked at Nyx.**_

_**"Maybe because she's your daughter, and from what I know, a connection between a daughter and a mother is stronger than any other type of connection." Said Flash, giving a nudge to twilight.**_

_**"I don't know, I guess, but it's my mother that I tend to worry about, I mean it's not like I don't love her I do but I just don't really feel the connection that I feel with Nyx." Said Twilight losing her smile.**_

_**Nyx moaned in her sleep and turned around into a different position at that moment. The pair giggled and smiled at each-other and gave a hug.**_

_**Just on that moment, shining armour went to see if his sister was ok, when he spotted them both, he watched them for a while.**_

_**"I wonder if Nyx wants to eat now." Said Twilight interrupting the moment.**_

_**"Uh yes, maybe she does." Said flash agreeing.**_

_**"Hey can you wake Nyx up for me I will go and worm up her food." She asked with a smile.**_

_**"Umm, sure I guess I can, I just hope she won't get startled to see me here." He said with a sigh of laughter. Shining Armour saw his sister going the direction of the door so he hid somewhere where he thought nopony one could see him. His sister went straight to the kitchen, so he went to the direction of Flashsentuary and Nyx; he made sure that he was carful with what he was doing, and what he was going to say.**_

_**"Nyx, Hey Nyx, come on wake up." Said flash trying to wake Nyx gently. It took afew nudges to wake her up but she did in the end.**_

_**Nyx moaned a little before she asked, "Where's mom gone to?"**_

_**"She's gone to get you some food." Said Flashsentuary in a calm voice.**_

_**"Why didn't I see that coming?" she asked putting the extra pillow she had on her face.**_

_**"Come on you have to eat, or you won't get better." He said persuading Nyx.**_

_**"How do you know? You're not a doctor." She said**_

_**"I'm not, but my mom was, she said that in order to get better you have to eat, or you won't get better." He said.**_

_**"Really? Wait if you're mom was a doctor then aren't you meant to be a doctor?" Asked Nyx confused. Flash giggled a little bit and shook his head.**_

_**"No, I'm not a doctor I'm a guard, my father was a guard, and my mom was a doctor." He said correcting the filly, "The job you get is like your cutie mark, like your uncle Shining Armour, his cutie mark is protecting and he is the captain because every guard has a star, on his cutie mark he has three stars that represent that he is the captain of the royal guards."**_

_**"Oh ok." She said. Shining Armour thought twice with what he was about to do, so he refused to do it and went to the direction of the gala. When he disappeared Twilight appeared and walked into the room.**_

_**"Hi, I'm back." She said with a smile.**_

_**"Hi mom, are you ok?" asked Nyx with a better voice.**_

_**"It sounds like you're all better." Twilight said with a smile while settling down the bowl of soup she had brought for Nyx.**_

_**"A little yes and hungry not to mention it." She said with a small laugh when she heard her stomach grown the first time in the day. Twilight laughed a little and gave her little filly the soup she had made.**_

_**"Eat up now, me and flash will leave you to it." She said looking at flash with a smile.**_

_**"Where are you going mom?" asked Nyx just tilting her head to the side wanting to know.**_

_**"We will be in the garden ok, you know my favourite spot, we will be right there." Said Twilight with an assuring smile. The pair walked out and Twilight shut the door and gave out a big sigh.**_

_**"What's wrong?" asked Flashsentuary with a smile.**_

_**"I am really tired right now." She replied with a smile and a sigh.**_

_**"Tired of what?"**_

_**"Everything, having a filly, the wedding, and all of Canterlot and ponyville." She said adding expression to her voice. Flash giggled at that and sat down next to twilight.**_

_**"I think we are both tired, for you it's a bunch of thing for me it's a bunch of things." He said.**_

_**"How many things, as in what things?" asked Twilight.**_

_**"Well first thing's first, the adjustments, I know how you fell when you are taking care of Nyx, it's nowhere near easy, second thing I have to put up with Shining Armour even more now." He replied**_

_**"I deafenantly know how that feels." Twilight said with a small laugh.**_

_**"And last my job is not like running a library you know." He said nudging Twilight when he said the last bit.**_

_**"Shure, I do have to admit that it was much easier running a library than an entire empire." She admitted. The two got up and started walking to Twilights secret spot, right at the back of the garden. When they both got there they sat down a little. They had a long day and their wedding was the next day! The week had gone really quick and one day was left for their wedding or for correction in afew hours, the gala was mainly held afew mints after the sun set, so it was a starry sky. It was also a quite romantic night, so without a doubt there will be couples. And Twilight loved her small spot, even when ponies did know about it. The pair settled into their special spot. **_

_**"It's only tomorrow, then we will be one big family." Started Twilight looking dreamily into the sky.**_

_**"I'm looking forward to it as well." Said Flashsentuary as he gazed into Twilights' eyes in a dreamy way, she did the same but with an even bigger smile. Flying up high was Princess Luna, taking care of Canterlot. Looking up for any trouble occasionally, but she saw an interesting couple underneath her. She stopped and went down to only see that it was Flashsentuary and Twilight, but she felt that something was wrong, like Twilight was planning something that included blasting because she saw her horn light up. She stopped and went down and hid in a bush nearby, it was like Twilight knew that there was something wrong and was taking care of it, Princess Luna watched closely with what was going on, and she saw that the young princesses eyes were sparkling like her sisters, it was very similar.**_

_**"Right, umm let's see, I want to show you something, is that ok?" said Twilight breaking the gaze into flashs' eyes. She started the spell and the next thing you know is that there is a statue that looks exactly like Queen Crystalis.**_

_**"Oh I never get tired of that spell, not to find my future husband." Said Twilight with a devilish smile, like the types of smile when you are proud of yourself. Princess Luna wanted to know how Twilight did that, the young princess was full of surprises, even one that her sister Princess Celestia knew about. The princess of the night, needed to talk to Twilight about this.**_

_**"Princess Luna you may come out now." Said Twilight all of a sudden, "I know you saw that, it's ok it was only a spell." She said, "A very advanced spell." She added quietly. Princess Luna came out a little shocked with what had happened.**_

_**"Princess Twilight, how did you do that, not even I am very familiar with that spell." Asked the princess with a shaky voice.**_

_**"Oh it's just a spell." She replied,**_

_**"A very powerful spell." She added quietly.**_

_**"Where is Nyx?" asked Princess Luna confused.**_

_**"I'm here Princess." Said Nyx who was coming to find her mother, "Whoa, mom you have to teach me that spell one day, it looked awesome!"**_

_**"Sweetie I can't." said Twilight in a calm voice persuading her filly.**_

_**"Why?" asked Nyx really wanting to know the spell.**_

_**"This spell, it's just one that you shouldn't know, it's only for adults, sorry sweetie, it's getting very, very late and tomorrow we both have a long day." Twilight said**_

_**"Aww but mom." Moaned Nyx.**_

_**"No buts' young lady, go straight to bed, we have a wedding tomorrow, and you are one of the flower girls, and I need you and your friends to look your best and well rested." Said Twilight with a firm voice. Nyx moaned a little more and went to bed after saying goodnight. Once the filly was out of sight, Twilight gave a big sigh.**_

_**"And my sensed saved all of Equestria again, there is no fail." Said Twilight breaking the small silence between the two princesses.**_

_**"Twilight, please may you tell me what in the good name of my sister is going on?" asked Princess Luna.**_

_**"Princess, I cannot tell you the spell, but I can tell you why I let Queen Crystalis." She said with a sigh.**_

_**"Then go on." Said the princess with a bit of cold ness in her voice and a very serious look.**_

_**"On like my brother," she started, "I know what is going around me, that is the first thing princess, and well." …**_

_**"Hey aunt! I got it." Said Screwball running to her aunt when she noticed the princess of the night so she teleported next to twilight.**_

_**"Got what screwball?" said Princess Luna, wanting to know more and more with what was happening.**_

_**"Just a spell from a friend of screwys'. Right screwy?" she said.**_

_**"Sure." She said with a smile. **_

_**"What type of spell?" she asked.**_

_**"Oh just a normal spell." Said Twilight smiling as she rolled her eyes.**_

_**"Sure like all of my friends are normal, aunt my best friend is my dad, do you think that is normal?" she asked and pointed out.**_

_**"Cliché screwy, cliché." Responded Twilight reading the spell at the same time. Screwy looked to the side and got a fright.**_

_**"This one really doesn't stop does she aunt?" asked Screwy with a jump.**_

_**"Just like I said nope." She responded, "ok I think I got it."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ok it's been ages and i know that it feels like i'm writing to no body, but really even i know that this story is a little out of focus, oh by the way sorry if i miss spelled somthing, spelling isn't really my talent.<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

"_**Sorry what ya said?" asked Apple Jack**_

"_**I know, I can't say anything I mean it's what she does she's a changeling, those things have no hearts literally!" exclaimed Pinkie pie.**_

"_**Now, now no need to say those things, you never know if changelings actually have a heart, maybe one of them do." Said Twilight calmly. The girls were talking about Queen Crystalis, Twilight had told them about what happened with Crystalis and Flashsentuary.**_

"_**Oh come on Twilight! Give us all a break, Changelings literally have no heart, and you as princess knows that!" said Rainbow-Dash really annoyed, "And aren't you meant to hate them I mean they took Flashsentuary."**_

"_**Who says I don't hate them, I do but put your self's in their hooves will you, you wouldn't want anypony to talk about you like that, just because somepony is different does not mean they are evil." She replied, "Nyx is different, and she's not evil, buring in mind that she was made by a spell." Rainbow-Dash mumbled, she hated it when Twilight was right about something that was meant to be wrong.**_

"_**So what are we gonna do? Ya wedding is today!" reminded Apple Jack.**_

"_**I'm gonna have to postpone the wedding." Twilight said with a sigh. **_

"_**No worries Twilight, I'm sure we will find him, and we will be right next to you, fail or succeed." Said Fluttershy with a calm voice**_

"_**Ya! Cuze that's wut friends do!" Cheered Apple Jack**_

"_**So true Apple Jack." Said Rarity, the girls giggled.**_

"_**Bff's forever!" they all said together. So they went to put the wedding for a different date. It was a long prosess but they got there in the end.**_

"_**Ok, now where is screwy." Asked Twilight.**_

"_**I'm here aunt Twilight!" shouted screwy who was running towards her, "I found something interesting." She said once she got there and caught her breath.**_

"_**Really? What." Asked Twilight.**_

"_**It's a spell to help." She said panting, "You know who sent it." **_

"_**Right, umm Screwy can I talk to you in private?" asked Twilight**_

"_**Sure, juts- just give me a second or two." She said still trying to catch her breath. So the two went into the library to talk about something.**_

"_**We have to be careful, or ponies are going to start to get suspicious." Whispered Twilight.**_

"_**Sorry aunt, but he's just super sweet." Said screwy.**_

"_**Don't worry, just make sure that we keep this to both of us." She said accepting screwballs' apology.**_

"_**I really want to see him again." She said with a dreamy sigh.**_

"_**Oooo I know a song for that." Giggled Twilight**_

"_**Oh no you don't Aunt Twilight Sparkle, don't you dare sing it!" She said in a joking type of mad voice.**_

"_**Dare and screwy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." she starting to sing**_

"_**Don't you dare sing anymore!" she said getting annoyed.**_

"_**First comes love then comes marriage then she comes with a baby carriage!" she sung laughing at the end.**_

"_**And she sung it! Really I thought you were a princess." She said**_

"_**Yes but just because I'm a princess that doesn't mean that I can't have fun." She said with a smile. Little did the two know that the two royal sisters, Screwballs' parents the girls and spike were watching. Discord was the one who was with his mouth wide open. His daughter was in love with a pony that he did not know.**_

"_**Oh come on! It's not like you ever had this type of problem!" Said Screwball starting to get annoyed.**_

"_**No, that's because my love is a normal pony, Dare however well a changeling with a heart isn't something you see every day." Said Twilight with a giggle. The ponies who were listening dropped their mouths open well wide, especially Discord and Fluttershy; their daughter was in-love with a changeling!**_

"_**Anymore Clichés aunt?" asked screwy with a sigh and a smile.**_

"_**Nope, I think that's it, but back to the spell that Dare got us." Said Twilight putting in a different subject.**_

"_**Yes, I still can't believe he got you the last one! I mean who goes against their own mother!" she said in a surprised voice.**_

"_**Somepony who really thinks that their mother is evil, though it is very fascinating that a changeling is helping us, it's defiantly something that you don't see every day!" she said. Princess Celestia was the most surprised at what the young princess Twilight had said. The elder sister gave a hint to everypony who was listening to the two girls to fallow her so they could all talk. **_

_**In the room they had gone to they were all trying to get Discord to cool down, literally.**_

"_**MY DAUGHTER IS SEEING A CHANGELING!" He bellowed going red and heating up. Fluttershy got her bucket of water out, the one she carried around just in case he heated up like he was now.**_

"_**Sweetie stay calm." said Fluttershy knowing he was just going to breathe fire.**_

"_**Stay calm? STAY CALM! MY DAUGHTER LIKES A CHANGELING!" he bellowed once more. Just at that time Twilight walked in, instead she teleported out seeing it was a bad moment, but like always she was caught by Discord.**_

"_**DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!? I BET IT WAS YOUR IDEA." He shouted at Twilight.**_

"_**Discord stop it!" she said trying to get him to stop.**_

"_**MY DAUGHTER IS DATING A CHANGELING! YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST STOP!?" he shouted. Twilights' magic started to act up due to her emotions and she turned him to stone, once that was done she ran out crying. Screwball walked in and her aunt ran out crying. She gave a sigh.**_

"_**Oh dad what have you done now?" she sighed.**_

"_**Screwy? What's going on? Are you actually dating a changeling?" asked her mother with shock and scare in her voice.**_

"_**What in the great name of Celestia?! You were spying on us! I can't believe that! No I'm not and Dare is my friend nothing more! Just because he's different that does not mean that he is evil! And Aunt Twilight ran out cause you didn't trust us, Dare was trying to help because he is aware of what his mother was doing he HAS A HEART!" she shouted, "Dare is not like his brothers and sisters! At least he knows what's wrong and what's right! I can't believe this, Mom you have to learn to trust me and aunt, her powers react up with what she is feeling!" she added.**_

"_**But screwy!" Her mother tried to reason.**_

"_**No, I can't believe this, he is trying to help!" he said starting to walk off, "oh and I think dad owns an apology to aunt Twilight." She said walking out the door.**_

_**Fluttershy gave a sigh.**_

"_**I know bff it aint easy but we all will make it through." Said Apple Jack hoping that they would make it through.**_

_**In another room Screwball was trying to calm her aunt down with the help of Nyx who was fine and really didn't like seeing her mother the way she was. When somepony knocked on the door Twilight teleported somewhere.**_

"_**Who is it?" asked screwball with a sigh.**_

"_**Can I come in?" asked Princess Celestia from the other side of the door.**_

"_**Umm sorry Princess Twilight literally teleported out of here." Said screwball rolling her eyes. Princess Celestia stepped in.**_

"_**Do any of you know where she is?" she asked with a calm voice.**_

"_**She's probably in her spot right at the back of Canterlot garden Princess, just fallow the path of purple flowers and you will get there." Replied Nyx**_

"_**Thank you Nyx." Said the princess with a smile. So Princess Celestia took the directions that Nyx had given her and she got there, she found Twilight looking at a picture of her and Flashsentuary.**_

"_**Miss him?" She suddenly said making Twilight jump.**_

"_**More than anypony in my life, I just want him to come home." She said with a tear running down her face.**_

"_**And he will, you just need to stay calm, Princess Twilight if you try to hurry time everything will just become not even near better." Said Princess Celestia trying to help her student.**_

"_**Yes but I can't help it, I mean it's not fair I know queen Crystalis has her own kingdom but this is just not fair." She said with a new tear running down her face**_

"_**Yes I know, but Queen Crystalis has no heart, literally, you know that, it physically not possible for them to have hearts." She said with a clam voice, "And screwball said something about one having a heart?"**_

"_**Yes I know, this one is a royal changelings, so he has a father who I guess gave him a heart, it's not like a normal changing a royal one though." Said Twilight whipping away her tears.**_

"_**Princess Twilight, I am sorry but how is he different from the others and how come he has a father? May I ask?" Asked Princess Celestia confused.**_

"_**Well a royal changeling is a changeling with a mother and a father, so that is what makes him different." She explained, "And his father had a heart and he was born with it, though Crystalis knew he had one and tried to create him like he didn't have one, and like always she had failed." She ended with a puff.**_

"_**Yes I think that explains a lot." Said Princess Celestia in the end after afew seconds of silence.**_

"_**Yes, I think that screwy like him for what he's doing, and I won't say a thing, I can't really from what I'm seeing I have no words literally." She said.**_

"_**Yes, well, I think that you need to turn discord back to well, to discord now don't you think?" she asked.**_

"_**Do I have to? I don't really feel like it." She moaned.**_

"_**I think it's best if you do, and I could have done it earlier but cannot because if I don't know the spell I do not know the counter spell." She replied.**_

"_**Ok, but the first thing I will do is teleport myself back here." She said angry at discord. So the two princesses went back to the castle.**_

"_**Twilight! Your back, oh I was getting so worried, I don't know what I would have done if you went missing." Said Rarity with a very relieved voice.**_

"_**Yes well one I've undone the spell I'm just going to go strait back to my little spot right at the back of Canterlot garden." She said rolling her eyes. Her horn started to light up and she did her counter spell. Discord was free and he felt like strangling Twilight at this point but he didn't because he would have gone into a lot of trouble with Celestia, and from what Twilight did he didn't want to know what Celestia could do.**_

"_**Ok I should get going now." Twilight said at last.**_

"_**Going where Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.**_

"_**To where I should have stayed." She said coldly. Once she had gone and they were all sure she had they all started to talk about how Twilight had done a powerful spell on her own, a kind of spell like the one the elements of harmony did to discord, before he was reformed.**_

"_**Now how in the hay did Twilight do that!" started Apple Jack, who was the first to talk.**_

"_**I do not know but honestly I would have been better with the rainbow." Said Rarity.**_

"_**I dunno but something tells me that it wasn't just the powers that did that." Said Rainbow-Dash with a sigh.**_

"_**It wasn't." said Screwball all of a sudden who was standing outside the door.**_

"_**How do you know?" asked Fluttershy.**_

"_**I do because she told me." Replied Screwball, "Her powers react up to how she feels, if she is scared she does a spell that sometimes she does not know what type, it's a way of protecting herself."**_

"_**I guess that explains a lot at this point." Said Princess Luna who had woken up because of the racket.**_

"_**Screwy please say that you really aren't dating a changeling." Said Discord after his long-time of silence.**_

"_**No dad I'm not dating one, he is my friend, and he is helping us, oh and I think you might own an apology to Twilight, she knew, and she was carful with all of her decisions, just because we are working with one that doesn't mean that we totally trust him, every time we go see him she puts a protection spell on both of us." She responded.**_

"_**I think that screwy is right discord, you have to go say sorry, even if you don't want to it's the right thing to do." Said Fluttershy.**_

"_**Why do I have to? She was meant to tell us and see if we were ok with it, then none of this would have happened." He replied mad.**_

"_**Yes but she did not want to free you from that spell and she still did it because she knew it was the right thing to do." Said Celestia defending her student's side.**_

"_**Fine I will try to say sorry, but I won't guarantee anything." He groaned. So once discord found out where Twilight was he went to say sorry. Twilight was looking at the same picture that she and Flash had took, they were both doing weird and funny faces together back at when they were just friends. The young princess sighed and wished so hard that he would come back home, at this point she would do anything to get to him.**_

"_**You can come out Discord." She said all of a sudden.**_

"_**How did you know I was here?" he asked once he had come out of his hiding place.**_

"_**That is something I don't wanna tell you." She said with a sigh, "Do you need anything? "She said with a smile in the end.**_

"_**Uhh, sort of, I came to say... I... I'm… I'm sorry." He said in the end.**_

"_**It's ok Discord no harm done." She said with a small smile.**_

"_**Really?" he asked surprised.**_

"_**Yes you were only doing what dads do, and I don't blame you for that." She said looking back at the picture.**_

"_**You really miss him don't you?" he said with a sigh.**_

"_**Like I said to Princess Celestia, more than anypony in the world." She replied with a sigh.**_

"_**I guess, but really he is that important to you?" he asked**_

"_**Like Fluttershy is to you and we have our own secret, one that we are meant to say once our wedding ceremony is done, but that is going to be in a long time." She said with a sigh.**_

"_**And that is what? If I get to know." He said with a devil like smile.**_

"_**Only if you promise to not say it to anypony, which goes especially to my brother." She replied.**_

"_**Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." he chanted.**_

"_**Were're having a baby." She said with a breath.**_

"_**Already?" he asked surprised.**_

"_**That was his reaction to, but yes, don't tell anypony." She said**_

"_**I promised not to tell so I won't." he said crossing his heart like in the pinkie promise.**_

"_**Right, you should go on, or Fluttershy will start thinking that you've gone missing as-well." **_

"_**Anymore Clichés Twilight?" he asked before he went.**_

"_**Nope, just be careful with what you say." She said. Discord rolled his eyes and left Twilight alone, she however gave one big sigh and took out a spell from a secret compartment in her frame. **_

'_**Should I or not?' she asked repeatedly in her mind all the time, " Maybe not." She added in the end, as she put her note away back from where she first put it.**_

_**All of the ponies were waiting in the room, and they were all calm, well almost calm, Fluttershy was the one who was about to go crazy because Discord had been gone for a very long time. **_

"_**Hello everypony I'm back." He suddenly said, Fluttershy gave a big sigh of relief.**_

"_**Where in the name of Equestria have you been?" Asked Fluttershy breathing hard.**_

"_**Just doing like screwy said." He replied. Out of no-were, a letter appeared Princess Celestia picked it up and gave a gasp.**_

"_**What's wrong princess?" asked Fluttershy worried.**_

"_**I think we need to get Princess Twilight here in hoof." She replied with a very scared face. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ok it wasn't my idea for screwy to like a changeling! It was disneyfanatic2364. sorry i didn't ask but i'm just really busy right now, i've got charity stuff to se4nt to charity and then it's school, and then it's all the tests, and sorry, i know like half of this story is mainly speach, but i promise that my next one will be better, I've decided that it will be frozen based, but differnt charicters and differnt story sort of, but same problem and powers, and the main charicter will be called snowstar-[aka] elsa. i'm probably writing to no-one, because well, i've only got two revews and umm well, if you are reading this please comment, my next chapter will probably be my last one. oh yes i hope you like this one!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twilight ran at full speed to the throne room. She had been called by princess Celestia for an emergency. When she got there she tried to slow down to a walk, and tried to catch her breath but something told her that she had to keep going, in the end she did slow down due to the tummy aches and she did catch her breath. She walked in the throne room and found Princess Celestia and Princess Luna there; it must have been a very bad situation for the both of them to be there.<strong>_

"_**Princesses, you wanted to see me?" asked the young Princess Slowly walking to the two older Princesses**_

"_**I think this is for you, Princess Twilight." Said the oldest Princess, levitating the youngest Princess an envelope. Twilight read the message, and ran out forgetting her manners. Even though she was losing breath she tried hard to keep going, in the end she had resolved teleporting to her room. She had almost fainted but she didn't in the end. She got out her small note book, of which had like a-million spells in, she read out a very special one, of which teleported her to the hive. The home of the changelings, and their evil queen, she found a very interesting one.**_

"_**Oh dare, is that you, you know that screwy isn't here." She said with a sigh, hopefully knowing that it was the changeling that had helped her.**_

"_**Yes it's me Princess Twilight; it looks like you got the spell I sent you." He said once he came out of his hiding spot.**_

"_**Yes, oh and screwy said hello, thought I'd tell you before I forgot." She said.**_

"_**Nice to know, oh and I've found out a spell that will take you to Flashsentuary, I think." He said**_

"_**I trust you with this, just try not to let me down, I need Flash to come home." She said with a small smile, but lost it as she talked.**_

"_**Ok here we go, but I won't be able to go with you, or my mother will know that I've been doing something." He said.**_

"_**Don't worry, can you just please get me there, I will take care of the rest." She said taking a deep breath.**_

"_**Umm Twilight are you ok, you don't really seem so good." He asked.**_

"_**I'm fine, but a little bit of pain, nothing else." She replied to the changeling. Dare nodded and started the spell. The next thing that Twilight knew was that she found herself in the hive dungeon. She hated it there, it had a really bad smell, and it wasn't as near as clean as the Canterlot ones were, it was a dungeon but back in Canterlot at least it was clean and smelled nice. She heard a moan at the end of the corridor, it was Flashsentuary. She got there in the end, she had been running and she was very tired for running afew meters.**_

"_**Flash are you there?" she asked walking around the corner.**_

"_**Right here Twilight, it hurts, but I'm right here" he replied when Twilight heard him she ran to the cellar he was in. She gave a sigh of relief when she found out that it really was Flash instead of a changeling.**_

"_**Are you ok?" she asked when Twilight actually got there.**_

"_**Yes I'm ok, but are you ok?" he asked walking to the door.**_

"_**A lot of pains but yes I'm just fine, even better now that I found you." She said with a smile really meaning it when she said that she had pains, and a lot, "how am I gonna get you out that's the question here." She said thinking**_

"_**This place all runs by Crystalis, you can only get in, not out." He said with a frown.**_

"_**Yes well this girl isn't going to leave you here, even if I do feel like fainting at this point.**_

"_**Ok, just try not to faint, because you're not the only one here, at this point there are three of us, not two, put that in mind." He said really not wanting Twilight to faint. At this point Twilight was really tired so she tried to Teleport him out of there, when she found out that that was no use, she figured a way for him to fly out if his situation. When he finally came out Twilight fell to the floor. When she woke up she had a huge head ache, she found herself in a small hut that she found very welcoming.**_

"_**You have finally woken looks like you put up quite a fight" said a familiar voice. Twilight got up only to find herself in-front of her zebra friend, Zecora.**_

"_**Oh hi Zecora, what am I doing here?" she asked with a very tired voice.**_

"_**Oh your friend brought you here, are you alright dear?" she replied in a riming voice.**_

"_**Where is Flashsentuary?" she asked sitting up.**_

"_**Right here Twilight." He answered Twilight gave a sigh of relief, "Why missed me already?"**_

"_**We have to get home, or Princess Celestia is going to start to get worried." She said starting to get up.**_

"_**I think you should stay for a while, or you will be walking for more than a mile." Said Zecora**_

"_**She's right, we will go in the morning it's probably best." He said.**_

"_**But I've got to go, and Nyx will probably flip out, no let me rephrase that, she probably already has flipped out!" Twilight said as she got up, but she felt that something wasn't right, like it was an emergency, "we have to get to Canterlot castle now."**_

"_**Wait what?!" said flash going to stop Twilight, "we can't go now, it's dark."**_

_**Suddenly the door slammed open.**_

"_**Ya, I think we are going to have to get y'all out of here." Said Apple Jack.**_

"_**Apple Jack!" Said Twilight with a smile, running towards one of her best friends.**_

"_**Don't thank me yet Twi, the princesses need ya now." She said**_

"_**Ok, what's the news Aj?" asked the alicorn**_

"_**First thing' first, it's amazing how there, were so many changeling, but none of 'em saw me, and next thing is that, the princesses need ya equatence, as in they need ya there for a barrier." Said apple jack still amazed at how they didn't see her.**_

"_**Well, we should go if they need me, and plus I have to go somewhere once all of this is over with." She said with a smile, "and my brother might need flash, isn't that right?" Flashsentuary mumbled and came out of his hiding place.**_

"_**Right." He said rolling his eyes.**_

"_**Well howdy flash, where in the good name of our princesses have ya been, we had to leave the wedding for a while!" said Apple Jack with a smile.**_

"_**Right well, I don't want to sound rude, but try to be pony napped by a changeling, it's not really easy." He said.**_

"_**Ya I've asked Princess Cadence, and I know it aint easy." She replied to the colt.**_

"_**Well we've got to go, come on." Reminded Twilight**_

"_**How exactly are we goin' to do that, this place is infested by timber wolfs, by now and we gotta get there quickly." Said apple jack**_

"_**Come close, I know a teleportation spell that will get there in two seconds flat." Said Twilight with an upright position.**_

"_**Are you sure Twilight? I aint a pony who knows magic but I do know that sometimes I can go wrong." Said Apple Jack, unsure with what was about to happen was right.**_

"_**Oh come on Aj! I've been studding this type of magic since I started school for princess Celestia; it's as easy as it is for you to back a pie." She said trying to convince the earth pony. Apple Jack mumbled and agreed, Twilight started the spell but when she left a note for Zecora,**_

_**Dear Zecora,**_

_**That you for helping me out, here is an invitation for my wedding, hope you come!**_

_**From Twilight and Flash.**_

_**The zebra gave a nice smile and thought,**_

'_**Those two, if only they knew.'**_

_**The threesome arrived inside the Canterlot castle, and twilight felt a little dizzy, but she was still able to be seen like she wasn't dizzy at all.**_

"_**Twilight! There you are where have you been?" asked Rarity who ran up to the young princess to give her a hug.**_

"_**Twilight, the princess need you, all three of them, oh yes and I think you should go see how well your magic training has been, they need you now." Said Fluttershy encouraging Twilight to go. She nodded, and started to run towards the princesses.**_

_**They didn't notice that she was there though; they were trying to fight off a bunch of changelings. While they were in the middle of fighting a blast of magic sent the changelings off flying high off the sky and very far away. The princesses looked back to find Twilight standing there, giving them a smile.**_

"_**Twilight!" said cadence running to her sister-in-law.**_

"_**Hi Cadence, I feel so..." she trailed off and fainted.**_

"_**Twilight!" she gasped, at that moment Flashsentuary ran into the situation.**_

"_**I think she's been working too much." He said picking Twilight up.**_

"_**Come on, we should take her in, one quick question how come she faints so much?" asked princess Cadence confused as to why Princess Twilight was fainting so much**_

"_**It's a bit of a long story, we will explain after the wedding." He said with a sigh.**_

_**As the two put Twilight down into her own bed. Flash gave afew nudges so Twilight woke up, it took afew nudges but she finally woke up.**_

"_**What happened?" she mumbled rubbing her eyes**_

"_**Nothing happened; you just used a little too much magic from what I saw." Said Flash with a smile.**_

"_**Right, I think I should leave you two." Said Cadence with a small giggle. Once she had left, well sort of left, Twilight gave a sigh.**_

"_**Why is it me?" she asked with her hoof on her forehead, she was very dizzy.**_

"_**It feels like it's my fault at this point" Said Flash**_

"_**No it's not, it just hurts a little." She said clutching her stomach.**_

"_**But it's all going to be worth it, I promise." He said with a smile.**_

"_**I know it will, but at this point, I think I'm not in the conditions to fight, but I have to." She said with a sigh.**_

"_**Oh no you don't not like this." He said putting Twilight back down into her bed.**_

"_**Oh yes I do, this girl isn't going to back out in a fight, and plus it's my responsibility." She said trying to get back up, only to find that she was pushed back down.**_

"_**No way, you're going to have a baby, it's not the best idea to get into a fight at this point." He said Cadence who was hearing the entire conversation gave a small gasp.**_

"_**I'm going for the sake of Canterlot, I have to." She said trying to win Flash's side of the conversation only to find that he won half of it.**_

"_**Come on Twilight, you have to stay." He said trying to get to his bride.**_

"_**No way, I'm going I love you yes but sometimes the sacrifice is worth it, nothing will go wrong." She said giving him a hug, "please come on we will both do this together."**_

"_**Fine, but I will hate myself if anything happens to you." He finally said. Twilight gave a smile and got out of bed, the two walked to the door and princess Cadence teleported out to help Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. When Cadence gave a hoof they were able to fight off half of the changelings, when Twilight eventually arrived she gave a helping hoof as well and with afew spells she had been studying they had gotten rid of the changeling army. The girls were lending a hoof with down below, or at least most of them. Screwball, discord, Rainbow-dash, Sorin and the twins were helping getting rid of a quarter of the changeling army that was in the sky. Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Rarity, spike and the royal guards were fighting on the ground, despite Fluttershy had wings she still was afraid of heights, most of the guards helped in the sky but the rest were on the ground. Twilight was in the middle of fighting three of the changelings, when she just felt the urge to give a huge wave, she tried to stay focussed, but in the end she gave off one big wave sending all of the changelings off to where they should have been and stayed in the first place. The young princess had almost fainted in the middle of the prosess, but she was able to stay awake. Princess Celestia noticed that her student was about to fall, so she got there before twilight was able to fall.**_

_**When Twilight woke up she was in the castle hospital, she felt dizzy and at this point she couldn't feel anything, and her head was pounding so hard that she could literally feel it.**_

"_**Hey mom, it took you sometime to wake up." Said Nyx all of a sudden.**_

"_**Nyx, oh are you ok sweetie?" she said giving her filly a hug, Nyx returned a hug.**_

"_**Hey so what's this about you trying to fight off a bunch of Changelings, you got me scared to death." Said Nyx, wanting to know, if it was really true, Nyx had stayed inside like the princesses said so she did.**_

"_**Yes well it should be over, hopefully, no more changelings at this point, not at this point of time." Said Twilight with a smile.**_

"_**Are you sure, I think screwy went all goo goo eyes with one of them." Said Nyx surprised.**_

"_**Yes well I think it was just your imagination." Said Twilight with a giggle.**_

"_**Ok, one thing is for sure, if you hadn't come back in time, A; I would have gone nuts and B; All of Equestria would have been destroyed." Said Nyx giving her adoptive mother one more hug.**_

"_**Yes well, I don't know what I would have done if that did happen." Said Twilight with a giggle.**_

"_**Hello you two," said Princess Cadence all of a sudden, "what are you both up to?"**_

"_**Oh nothing aunt cadence." Said Nyx with a giggle.**_

"_**Ok, well Nyx can you leave me and Twilight alone please? I want to talk to her about something." Asked Cadence with a smile.**_

"_**Ok, though as soon as I can I will come straight back here." Said Nyx walking away. When Nyx was gone, Twilight made her head fall down onto her pillow and she let out one huge sigh.**_

"_**Why was it me that is going through all of his, with the kingdom and then the changelings now it's my marriage? I don't know what's meant to happen, but I'm really tired right now, and even worse I can't help it but think that Flash is getting too worried about me." Said Twilight all in one big puff.**_

"_**Yes, well Twilight?" **_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**If you had a secret, would you tell me?" She asked**_

"_**Sure, why…" asked Twilight with concern**_

"_**Well…" started the sister-in-law.**_

"_**Wait, let me guess you heard me and Flash talking about me having a baby and you wanted to know if it was true." She guessed.**_

"_**Uhh yes, how did you know that?" Asked Cadence surprised.**_

"_**Oh just afew hints." Said Twilight with a giggled**_

"_**Well, is it true then?"**_

"_**Umm well… YES IT'S TRUE!" Shouted all of a sudden, the girls shrieked so loud that Shining could hear it, and he was out-side of the castle putting the guards in order, in case of another changeling attack.**_

"_**So is it a boy or a girl?" asked cadence wanting to know.**_

"_**It's too early for the doctor to tell, oh and one more thing, you cannot tell Shining yet." Said Twilight**_

"_**Why?" she asked.**_

"_**Because you're only meant to know after the wedding, I mean you and Discord already know, before you say anything, yes the discord the one who married Fluttershy." She replied.**_

"_**Right, well I don't think it's the best idea, but if you say so." She said not really looking up to the secret.**_

"_**I promise it will be quick and gone, I just need you to keep this one just for now, and then no more secrets from him, I promise." She said giving Cadence a hug**_

"_**So… when are you due?" she asked really wanting to know.**_

"_**Nine months, and a half." She admitted, "I will tell every pony eventually."**_

"_**Yes, but I don't think that this is right, I think you so should say it now." Said Cadence trying to convince her to say everything earlier.**_

"_**Ouch!" she moaned as she clutched her stomach.**_

"_**What's wrong Twilight?" asked Cadence a little scared.**_

"_**It kicked, that hurts, a lot!" she moaned. Cadence giggled a little, and then gave a sigh, "That really hurts, I mean it and I really don't wanna know if it's a unicorn."**_

"_**Why?" asked Cadence**_

"_**Because my magic has been decreasing since I found out that I was going to have a baby." She replied.**_

"_**But wait, only…" Cadences' eyes widened, "Only baby alicorns tend to do that."**_

"_**No you don't say." said Twilight rolling her eyes and with a very deep sigh.**_

"_**We have to tell Princesses Celestia and Luna." She said gasping along the way.**_

"_**Why, let me guess another princess or prince?" she guessed clutching her tummy because it was hurting more than ever.**_

"_**Twilight, an alicorn is immortal, and if this baby is immortal then we have another prince or princess, do you any idea how amazing this is." Said Cadence in a very happy voice.**_

"_**But I just want to live a normal life, nothing else, I don't need a crown, wings, a castle, a very fancy bedroom, I don't need any of those things, I just want my library and my life back in ponyville back, everything just the way it was, with all the changes yes but no more fancy things, I just want to see my library again." She said with the sigh, "I really miss those times, when it was just less fancy, like I said I don't need a castle."**_

"_**But you're a princess, and you're going to have a baby, and plus, your destiny begins here." She reasoned, "and if this wasn't meant to happen, they why did it happen."**_

"_**Yes I guess, I should go if I lay here all day it won't be healthy, not for me or for the baby." She said struggling a little to get up. When she was finally able to get up she walked towards the door.**_

_**In the throne room, where Princess Celestia was going back to her normal daily routine, when the young princess Twilight walked in.**_

"_**Princess Twilight, how are you feeling, you gave out one big magic wave out there." Said Princess Celestia with a welcoming smile.**_

"_**I am feeling okay Princess, I am sorry if I had worried you in the fight out there, I don't know what had happened." She replied, walking towards the oldest Princess.**_

"_**Do not worry princess Twilight; I just need to know how you did such a big wave of magic." She said wondering how her princess student had done something that had not been done for centuries.**_

"_**It was probably just a way of defence, I do not think it was anything else, my magic mixed with my feelings and then I must have shot a magic wave." She replied, trying to not give her teacher an idea with what was going on.**_

"_**Yes I suppose, but princess, you know you can tell me anything. Don't you?" she said coking up an eye brow. **_

"_**Of course princess, but there will be times when I will hold on to the news." She replied to her teacher. **_

"_**Yes, well I think you should get things together again, go help your brother and the girls make sure all the ponies are ok, if there is any emergency then don't hesitate to come to me." She said to her student. The young princess nodded and then dismissed her-self. When she had helped all of the ponies, and got them to their normal lives', Twilight went to see if her brother had finished what he was told to do, which was the same thing but with different ponies.**_

"_**Hey big brother, are you done?" she asked.**_

"_**Oh umm hey Twilight, yes just finished, and I can't believe that queen Crystalis took advantage again!" he replied.**_

"_**Yes I know, but that's just how she is, we can't do anything about it but try to reason with her, which is useless because she doesn't even have a heart." She said rolling her eyes.**_

"_**Hey what happened out there in the fight, Cadence told me that you gave a huge magic wave. How did you do that?" he asked.**_

"_**Umm, I think it was just a protection spell, you know that my feeling sometimes connect with my magic, so I tend to do some spells that I don't even know how to." She replied.**_

"_**Cool, I think well, so how long until you really get married, because I know you've been waiting like almost a week now." He said, trying not to go nuts with the entire thing of his little sister getting married.**_

"_**I don't know, but I just hope I can as soon as possible; It's just not easy and this time, it will happen, oh yes and I will have some news at the end of the ceremony." She said with a smile at the end.**_

"_**Can I know first? Please!" he joked.**_

"_**No, me and Flash have both decided we will tell all of you at the end, and plus I already have three ponies knowing." She replied.**_

"_**Aww, wait three ponies, who are they Twilight?" he asked with a devil like smile.**_

"_**Oh no, I'm not saying, and Flash isn't saying either, you're just going to have to find out for your-self, and plus not even mom knows." She replied, "Oh and, step one step to the left."**_

"_**Why?" he asked confused.**_

_***Splash*!**_

"_**Don't answer; he said looking up, really? Why was it on me!" he said with a puff.**_

"_**Come on down discord, I told you he would ask why." She said with a giggle.**_

"_**Aww come on! That wasn't even fair! You know him more than me!" he moaned in defeat.**_

"_**I warned you, but you never listen Discord, you just don't listen." She said giving her brother a towel, and laughing at the same time.**_

"_**How come you always know? Is it a spell or something?" he asked.**_

"_**I think you know." She replied with a wink. She started to walk away and once she was gone Discord gave a sigh.**_

"_**Well, you're lucky to have a sister like Twilight, let me guess she didn't tell you her news early. Right?" he said putting him arm around Shining Armour.**_

"_**I know, I don't know why she hides secrets from me, when we were kids she told me anything and everything, all of her secrets, all her problems, and now she doesn't even talk to me at times." He said.**_

"_**She's grown up, that's why and I know her secret!" Discord said.**_

"_**Wait why would she tell you?" he asked confused.**_

"_**I dunno. Girls just cannot be understood these days." Said Discord with a sigh, "and I promised, pinkie promised that I wouldn't tell anypony, but let's just say that she's going to need another room in yellow two walkie talkies."**_

"_**Ok I really need to talk to cadence about this, maybe she knows, oh yes and Fluttershy is just around the corner." He said with a sigh.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>omg! one of my teachers reseved a letter froma real author! cliff somthing... oh yes and please commesnt.<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12-last chapter

_**The golden sun rose up illuminating the sky, filling it with beautiful colours like orange blue and purple, the secretive moon came down, showing that the pleasant night was over, and came rolling in the morning full of surprises and problems to for fill. Princess Cadence was sitting in her throne in the crystal empire; she had woken up early so she could finish off the few things that she was meant to finish off the night before. Shining Armour had also woken up early to help Cadence do some of her work. Just after they had both done, they received an unexpecting letter from Canterlot. It said:**_

_**Dear Cadence and Shining Armour**_

_**You are officially invited to the wedding of Princess Twilight and Flashsentuary.**_

_**We hope you can make it safe and sound to the royal wedding, we are also **_

_**Very sorry that we could not come and tell you personally.**_

_**With lots of love your sister and brother-in-law, Twilight and Flashsentuary.**_

_**The pair looked at each-other like they would have both gone nuts; Twilight and flashsentuary were already getting married?! It was like they had planned when had come back, or they planned in the middle of the battle with the changelings!**_

"_**Umm, I think that this is too much for me." Started Shining Armour at the end of the long silence.**_

"_**I just hope she will be fine." Said Princess Cadence under her breath, Unluckily Shining Armour heard.**_

"_**Why what's wrong with Twilight?" he asked a little scared.**_

"_**Uhh, nothing!" replied Cadence realising that her husband was on her case, and she knew it.**_

"_**Cadence tell me! I need to know if something is wrong with Twilight, please tell me." He begged.**_

"_**I can't I promised Twilight I wouldn't tell anypony before the wedding." She said Realising that she had just said that she knew the secret.**_

"_**Cadence what did Twilight tell you? Come on tell me, I have to know!" he said trying to get something out of his wife.**_

"_**Fine! She's having a baby! She didn't want me to tell you because it was a surprise, and we both think that it's a baby alicorn due to her magic decreasing every once in a while, and then I tried get her to tell the princesses but she refused to tell anypony and even worse she said that her mind was made up and that she didn't want me to tell anypony even at the most of importance and I was forced to keep this from you and I feel really terrible now." She said with one big puff and just as quickly as pinkie pie would say if she was planning a party. Shining Armour was shocked, so shocked that he was speechless, and had a shocked and surprised face on at the same time.**_

"_**How long have you been keeping this from me?" he asked after the long silence.**_

"_**Umm, since the changeling defeat." Replied Cadence biting her bottom lip.**_

"_**Ok well, I guess, we'll just have to put up with it, but I really don't know what to do with my little sister, she's changed too much." He said looking down to his hooves.**_

"_**How? I don't think she's changed, well physical changes but she's the same Twilight that I met as a filly." She said raising an eye brow.**_

"_**When we were kids, before princess Celestia had accepted her, we were closer than we are now, she told me everything, I did the same, even when it was silly she still told me, when she did get into the school for gifted unicorns, apart from my mother and father, I was the first one to know, and well when it was break time she would come out eventually she would bump into me, and we would both just go and play for a bit, not really a lot but we would, and out of our entire lives, we only argued once, and that was at our wedding with the incident." He said with a sigh at the end, "Then she just started to grow up too fast, I started to lose her and well, she just hid from me one day, not even coming to my work to say hello, I just don't know what to do with her now, at first it was just small secrets, but now it's this!"**_

"_**Yes I think I would feel the same, but she wanted it to be a surprise, now come on we should get ourselves ready for the wedding, she got us on the first two seats." She said trying to give the conversation a bit more of a happy mood. So they both got ready and tried not to give a sad face.**_

_**Back in Canterlot, they were all getting ready for the big wedding, Twilight was probably the most exited, and they had all just started to get ready.**_

"_**Ok Twilight, I've just done the finishing touches to the dress, I think that you are just going to adore it." Rarity said with a happy voice. Twilight came out, and looked in the mirror,**_

"_**Wow Rarity, you really pushed yourself this time, it's beautiful, now I've just got to do my hair, and then I will be done." Said Twilight in a happy and cheery tone.**_

"_**Knock, knock, it's me cadence, can I come in?" asked Cadence from the other side of the door.**_

"_**Come on in Cadence." Said Twilight in a loud voice.**_

"_**Hey… wow you look beautiful." Cadence complemented, with a nice smile.**_

"_**Thank you; hey are you ready and done? I need some help to choose my veil, the one with the crown, I have no idea how to choose, oh yes and is shining here?" she asked with a smile.**_

"_**Uhh, sure he is, why wouldn't he, he's just a little shocked, the wedding came so early, I guess it was unexpecting." she replied, So the two went to choose the veil, which wasn't easy, Rarity had changed the design, so it was a white dress going from white, to blue, to purple, which Twilight loved even more than the first one, because purple was her favourite and blue was Flashs' favourite. In the end, they had chosen a veil with a crown with small purple diamonds.**_

_**It was time for the wedding, and all the ponies invited were anxious about it, they were also very excited and happy for their princess, Flashsentuary was waiting in the front with Shining Armour beside him, and the girls waiting on Princess Celestias' left, all nicely dressed and with spike being the ring barrier, he was very excited. The guests were waiting, but It was a bit of a mystery, of how the guests were laid out, Shining was the first to understand how they were all laid out, On the left was their family members', and Flashes' family as-well, on the right, was family members' of friends, The apple family, Discord and Screwball, Sorin, the twins and prism, pinkie pies' mother and father, and sisters. Princess Luna was also there, but she was on the left side. One of Fluttershys' birds gave out a sign, to show that Twilight and the flower girls, who were Nyx, Sweetie belle, Scootalo and Apple bloom were on their way. Fluttershy started the quire and the doors opened and in came the flower girls, and when all the ponies turned around and all of their jaws dropped open, Twilight came in with her beautiful dress, after came in cadence who was her bride made, Cadence was beautiful as-well, she was wearing a baby pink dress with afew sparkles and her crown matching. All of the ponies settled down as Twilights' gaze met Flashsentuarys' eyes, which seemed to sparkle. Once the ceremony was over they all went to the party who pinkie pie had planned and decorated with the help of Rarity. Of course they all had a blast, at least until Twilight was almost ready to give the news that they all had been waiting for.**_

"_**Yay, yay, yay! I can't believe that they finally got married!" Said Pinkie pie bouncing up and down non-stop.**_

"_**I think that they have some news to tell us." Said Discord all of a sudden, making the ponies jump.**_

"_**What news?" asked Fluttershy a little surprised.**_

"_**She still hasn't told you lot! Well I think she's trying to work up the courage, or she forgot about it already." He replied.**_

"_**Ok, discord you tell me what Twilight told you and then I can go see what it is." Said Rainbow-Dash wanting to tell Twilight.**_

"_**Sorry Rainbow, I promised the princess that I wouldn't tell a sole, I pinkie promised." He replied.**_

"_**Ok ponies I have some news to say." Said Twilight all of a sudden, all the ponies went silence, so they could hear what they princess was about to say.**_

"_**Oh really what is it? I'm dying to know." Said a voice that nopony needed nor wanted to hear.**_

"_**Crystalis!" Said Shining Armour glaring at her.**_

"_**Yes it's me! Miss me shining?" she asked**_

"_**Ok, nice." Said Twilight all of a sudden, who had sent out a blast to try and hit the queen but failed.**_

"_**CHANGELINGS, ATTACK!" She shouted loud and clear, once those words were said all of the ponies ran into the castle screaming, The princesses, spike, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rainbow-Dash, Pinkie pie, Rarity, screwball, Discord, Flashsentuary, Shining Armour and all the guards stayed back to fight.**_

"_**Ok, now do me, do me!" said Pinkie Pie to a changeling, he was sick of this pink pony, but when he was just about to attack. *Bang* went Pinkies' party cannon.**_

"_**Who's next littl' ponies?" asked Apple Jack who had the pleasure to hit a bunch of them at a time, with them to find out that they has lost to a country girl!**_

"_**At the wedding party… Really?" moaned Twilight who blasted a bunch of changelings.**_

"_**I know right, do you think they will ever stop." Said Flashsentuary helping his wife.**_

"_**I don't think they will." Said Shining Armour who lent a helping hoof.**_

"_**Oh great, family bonding, can I join?" asked Cadence who was tired of running and blasting.**_

"_**Sure, hey shining if you could choose a name for a baby, which would it be?" asked Twilight**_

"_**I don't know, why." He replied**_

"_**I will try to tell you later, that is if I ever get rid of this changeling!" he said.**_

_**Up in the sky, the flying pegusis guards, Rainbow-Dash, Discord, Screwball and Fluttershy, were all trying to take the changelings out of the sky.**_

"_**Oh why is it always the weddings? Why not in the balls?" asked Discords grumpily.**_

"_**It's just how it all is sweetie, and just how they are." Said Fluttershy giving a kick to the changelings that were in front of her.**_

"_**Gotch ya!" Said Rainbow-Dash who had just got rid of ten changelings all at once.**_

_**Back on the ground where all the princesses were, everything was almost under control.**_

"_**Ok so, it's my wedding party, I'm fighting a bunch of changelings, I feel like passing out but I'm not going to and I have to give up my magic to save all of Equestria… I love being a princess!" said Twilight fighting off a group of changelings at once and with a sarcastic voice.**_

"_**How come you feel like passing out?" asked shining **_

"_**We will explain later." Said Twilight lighting up her horn, but as she did so she felt a pain that she tried to ignore, soon without knowing it she sent out a huge blast again but even bigger than the last one, she put to misery half of the army.**_

"_**Wow Twilight, that one was even bigger than the last one!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.**_

"_**Oh really grea…" she trailed off as she almost hit the ground.**_

"_**We need to go to the nurse, this is getting too frequent." Said Flash carrying his wife inside. As he did so Shining fallowed them in.**_

"_**Hey Twilight, sweetie, come on wake up." He said trying to wake her up. Though Twilight just moaned and groaned.**_

"_**Uh, I feel really sick right now, what in the hay happened?"**_

"_**Oh you just passed out, nothing else, and you defeated half of the changeling army." He replied.**_

"_**uh, I really think we should tell them, this is too much for me, I really can't take this anymore." She said trying not to pass out once again. Unfortunately for the pair they were being watched by Twilights' brother who happened to have come on the right time. 'what in the great name of Celestia is going on?' shining asked to him-self.**_

"_**I don't think that this Is the right thing to do, they're my family, and especially shining who really has to know, that is if cadence hasn't told him already, if she has, I bet you he is going to kill me." She replied rolling her eyes.**_

"_**I won't let anypony even touch you, if that's the case then I will put them down." He said with a smile**_

"_**And that's why I married you." She replied, leaning forwards to kiss him. Shining couldn't watch so he hid behind the wall. Twilight pushed Flash from their kiss. Each with a smile on their faces.**_

"_**I love you." Said Flashsentuary.**_

"_**I love you too." Said Twilight, with a smile on her face. Shining Armour felt like running in there and separating them both but instead he knocked on the door.**_

"_**Come in." said Twilight snapping out of her trance with flash.**_

"_**Hey what happened out there?" said Shining biting his lip so he didn't scream.**_

"_**Oh nothing, the nurse is on her way, I'm sure I will be fine, you should go and help out-side, I promise I will be fine." She said trying to not get shining worried**_

"_**Princess, you called?" asked nurse redheart out-side the room.**_

"_**Oh yes, shining you should go help the others." She said still trying to get her brother out of the room.**_

"_**Fine, but I want to know how you're doing." She said. So shining armour went.**_

"_**Ok so let's get started on how are you feeling?" asked the nurse**_

"_**Fine, half of the time." She replied. After the prosess the nurse concluded that Twilight was fine, and that she just needed rest.**_

_**Out-side all the ponies were trying their best to get rid of the army that had attacked. They had tried their best, but were slowly loosing. Just as they were about to give up, a blast that sent every single changeling out of Equestria and into the hive was sent out. Be-hind all of them was Twilight, with a smile on her face, cadence ran up to her sister-in-law to give a hug.**_

"_**Twilight! Are you ok, was anything wrong? If it was those changelings I will…" she started to say but she was stopped by Twilight.**_

"_**I'm fine, you just need to stay calm, It was just a little incident… sort of little anyways, when I came out here I saw you almost about to collapse, so I gave a helping hoof." Said Twilight with a smile.**_

"_**Yes so, what did the nurse say then?" asked Rainbow-Dash who had just come down from the sky.**_

"_**Go on, say it… you said you'd say it." Said Flash giving a smile and a nudge to Twilight.**_

"_**Umm, I'm… I'm having baby." She said quickly just being able to say it loud enough of the others to hear it.**_

"_**Really? Oh in the great name of Celestia I can't believe it!" exclaimed Rarity, with one big smile.**_

"_**Oh yay, I'm going to be an aunt!" said Cadence.**_

"_**Eeeek! This call for a party!" shrieked Pinkie pie.**_

"_**Well, what do ya know? Congrats Twi!" said Apple jack with a happy voice.**_

"_**Thank you AJ but really I don't think this is really a big thing here, we should go in-side to tell the others that they are all-right to go home." Said Twilight walking in-side.**_

"_**It's just the nerves, she'll get over them." Said Flash talking like he was a doctor.**_

"_**How does he know that?" Asked Rarity once Flashsentuary was gone.**_

"_**Umm, sorry aunts have you seen mommy? When she told me to go to my room, she looked like she was about to faint." Said Nyx walking up to the other five elements of harmony.**_

"_**She's just gone in-side sweetie, to go tell the guests to go on home, it is getting very late, and after the fight, I'm sure she's extra tired, why did you want to see her?" Said Fluttershy walking up to Nyx.**_

"_**Aww pumpkins, I just got her delivery, the baby crib, Flash, who I guess is now my dad, said he would help me get a colour to paint the crib." Said Nyx, who winced at the word dad.**_

"_**Yes, wait he's not a painter, he's a guard, so why is he going to paint it?" asked Shining a little confused.**_

"_**Well, he told me when he was a kid he stayed with his dad a lot, because his mom was a nurse, or doctor, so his dad taught him loads of stuff, like painting a little bit of building I guess, and I guess training, and when we was with his mother at night, his mother taught him a bunch of doctor things." Said little Nyx with one breath.**_

"_**I guess that explains a-lot of things, but what are we going to do in the mean time?" asked Cadence.**_

"_**Ok wait, first thing's first how come he's a guard if his mother was a nurse and dad was able to build stuff." Said Shining confused.**_

"_**From what he told me, he said his dad was a guard, so his dad trained him to be like one and at least I know he's going to keep my mom safe, I prefer that than anything else." Said Nyx with a smile, "Well I should go on and tell my mom that her order is here." So Nyx started trotting off, leaving the older ponies behind to catch up with what she had just said.**_

_**Back in the castle Twilight was trying to get the guests home safely, and after a very, VERY long time of encouraging and trying to get them all out, she was finally done, her mother was the last to go through the door.**_

"_**Hey mom, are you okay?" asked Twilight, "You didn't look so happy al that party,, do you think I've made a mistake?" asked Twilight worried.**_

"_**No of course not, but really stop calling me mother." She said coldly.**_

"_**Why? I mean you are my mother." Said Twilight with a sad tone and taken back by what the mare had said.**_

"_**No, I'm not, Twilight you were adopted, and so was your brother, I can't have children of my own, because of a condition I have." Said the mare with a frown on her face clearly showing that she meant it.**_

"_**No way will I believe that." Twilight said sternly, really not wanting to believe what she was hearing.**_

"_**Well, you're just going to have to listen to me then won't you? You are my adopted daughter and so is shining armour." The mare said**_

"_**If you're not, then who is?" said Twilight wanting to cry.**_

"_**I should go, bye princess." She said walking away. The young Princess Twilight was left there feeling like she wanted to cry. She went to her to find that Nyx was trying to figure out the puzzle that her father-in-law had made for her.**_

"_**Hey Nyx, what are you doing?" she said not showing her tears.**_

"_**Still trying to solve this puzzle out, this one is harder than my last one, It's just not fitting in, I don't even get the image!" she said.**_

"_**That's because it's a trick image, it looks like one thing but it's not, see this peace looks like it would fit here but if you just turn it around, then it fits here… see?" Twilight showed to the filly.**_

"_**You're right mom, how did you know that?" she asked amazed how her mother was able to figure that out.**_

"_**I use to do these types of puzzles when I was younger, the nice thing about them is that it takes time, and they are different, they also train your mind to see how cleaver it is." She said**_

"_**Awesome, mom how did you do your first trick puzzle?" asked the filly wondering how her adoptive mother had done.**_

"_**I did it the way I did all my other puzzles, wizzed right through them, my first trick puzzle took longer but that was normal, I used puzzles as a pass time, when I was done with my studies, or I would play with spike a nice game of chess." She replied, " now go to your room, it's getting late, that fight took the entire day and I am very tired, so it's best if we has a slightly earlier bedtime.". Nyx did as told and packed up her game and went to her room, leaving Twilight on her own. Flashsentuary came in from what he called a huge crowd.**_

"_**Hey Twilight, are you alright, you look a little down in the dumps, what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her.**_

"_**Oh nothing, apart from I just found out that both me and my brother were adopted." She said with a sigh, and a voice which made her sound like she was about to cry.**_

"_**No way, I don't believe that, how come you were adopted, both you and your brother, how is that even possible?" asked Flash.**_

"_**I don't know, but if it's true then who is our real mother?" she asked, wiping away her tears.**_

"_**Hey we will find her, or them I promise." He encouraged. Twilight started to cry so Flash held her, "hey it's ok." He said leaning in for a kiss.**_

"_**Now come on, we should go to bed, it's late and I'm sure that Nyx might need some help on getting to sleep." He said.**_

"_**I will go and see how she is." Said Twilight trotting off to her daughters' room. When she got there she found Nyx trying to get to sleep, but she couldn't.**_

"_**Hey, can't get to sleep?" asked Twilight out of the blue.**_

"_**No, I just can't get to sleep." Said Nyx. Twilight went over to Nyx and then she tucked her in and sung the same lullaby that she always had sung to help Nyx sleep.**_

"_**In my hooves you shall be, safe and sound, with this lullaby to help, I will be here when you need me most, my little princess you are, taking care of your own kingdom in your dreams, and with dear Luna and celestia by me". Like always, the song had done the trick and put Nyx to sleep. She smiled and gave Nyx a kiss. As she went through the door, she noticed Princess Celestia standing over the balcony.**_

"_**Princess, you are still up, aren't you meant to be in bed?" asked Twilight, not showing that she got a little startled by the princess.**_

"_**No, I cannot sleep, and you shouldn't you be in bed at this point." She replied looking at the young princess.**_

"_**I had to make sure that Nyx was asleep, but she's too energetic, and I've been told that I was adopted, I know that shining is my brother, my adoptive mother said so, I just don't know what to believe." She replied with a sigh as she walked over to her teacher.**_

"_**Yes, I think I may be able to help you with that, when you were born I was there, literally, at one point I fell in love and got married as-well, I had a baby, you were born the same day as my baby was born, I got married my sister Luna was there, but she doesn't remember. My husband died and it was hard taking care of a baby and an entire kingdom, so I put her up for adoption and cleared everypony' mind about there ever being a young princess, though I kept a picture of me and my daughter in the hospital." She said making Twilight grow even more emotional.**_

"_**Wow, I never knew, what did she look like." Asked Twilight**_

"_**She was born with a purple coat and my eyes, and a mane with darker strips of purple going down her mane, I just can't stop thinking of her." Described the oldest Princess.**_

"_**But she would look like me." Said Twilight astonished.**_

"_**That's because she is you, I had your brother first and then you, you were both adopted by the same family as a baby, the both of you, your brother looking more like his father, and you looking like the both of us. And the best thing was that when you came to my school I felt like screaming that day." She said making her looking like her head was in the clouds.**_

"_**You're my mother, my real mother." Asked Twilight looking up to Celestias' eyes. She nodded and Twilight gave a hug embracing her long lost mother. The next day a ball was formed to introduce the princess and prince that was long lost…**_

_**So The two found their true family, Twilight had a baby boy and as Cadence suspected an alicorn called Silverstar, and they all lived happily ever after!**_

_**THE END!**_


End file.
